Cavaleiros apaixonados
by Mary Ogawara
Summary: Fic Completa: É uma espécie de continuação que eu imaginei para o anime. Os Cavaleiros agora estão tentando se acertar com as garotas que eles amam... Tem um pouco de humor, muito romance e, claro, cinco casais, dois deles não sugeridos no anime
1. E a vida continua

Capítulo 1 – E a vida continua...

Algum tempo já havia se passado desde a última batalha dos Cavaleiros de Athena e o mundo agora estava, finalmente, em paz. Seiya já estava morando novamente em seu pequeno apartamento perto do porto e seus amigos costumavam reunir-se lá com ele. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki continuavam, entretanto, morando na mansão de Saori, que desde o fim da última luta estava no Santuário como chefe, de onde ligava às vezes para seus amigos. Hyoga e Fleur estavam namorando, mas era difícil para eles se encontrarem, pois ela continuava morando em Asgard.

Era noite e fazia frio no Japão, mas ainda era tarde na Grécia. Seiya estava em seu apartamento na companhia de Shiryu e Ikki. Eles comiam pipoca e esperavam por Hyoga, que traria as bebidas, para que pudessem assistir a um jogo de futebol que passaria na Tv. Hyoga estava atrasado, pois o jogo já havia começado a 5 minutos.

- Que droga! – resmungou Ikki – Já tem meia hora que começou isso aí e o Hyoga ainda nem deu notícia!

- Isso que eu estou achando estranho... Ele não é de se atrasar. – disse Shiryu

- Tem razão. Ele sempre foi pontual, ao contrário do nosso amigo aqui... – disse Ikki olhando para Seiya – Da última vez que você ficou encarregado das bebidas ficamos com sede até o 2° tempo!

- Também não foi assim, né?! – defendeu-se Seiya

- Foi sim!!! – disseram os outros dois rindo

- Aew, pessoal! – Hyoga finalmente chegara

- Aew!!!

- Finalmente! Você teve de fabricar o que a gente vai beber, foi? – sorria Seiya

- Foi mal, gente! É que quando eu ía saindo a Fleur ligou.

- Por isso que você tá tão alegre!

Nesse momento, Ikki imitou com a boca o barulho de um chicote, fazendo todos rirem mais uma vez.

- E aí? Como estão as coisas em Asgard? – perguntou Shiryu

- Tudo bem. As coisas aqui é que vão melhorar. Fleur me disse que vai se mudar aqui pro Japão.

- Que legal cara. Quando é que –

- Gooooooooooooool!!! – o grito de Ikki interrompeu a conversa

- Droga! Esse foi frango! – resmungou Seiya, que torcia pelo time adversário

- Jogada ensaiada, isso sim! – defendeu Ikki enquanto abria uma latinha

E a noite foi passando. Mais tarde, quando os amigos já haviam ido embora, Seiya acabava de sair do banho quando o telefone tocou. Ele foi andando para a sala onde estava o telefone e onde os outros estiveram com ele, que agora estava repleta de pipocas jogadas no chão. "Que é que esses folgados ainda querem uma hora dessas...", pensava ele sorrindo.

- Alô! – atendeu ele rindo

- Seiya...

Aquela voz...

- Saori?? É você mesmo?

- Sim, sou eu.

A noite, que já tinha sido boa com a visita dos amigos, e a vitória de virada do seu time, agora se tornara ótima. Como era bom ouvi-la dizer seu nome daquele jeitinho que só ela sabia...

- Desculpe ligar a esta hora, sei que já é tarde aí no Japão, não é?

- Nunca é tarde pra você, Saori...

Mesmo estando ao telefone, a garota sentiu seu rosto corar.

- Eu te acordei?

- Não, eu estava assistindo um jogo com os outros ainda a pouco.

- Como estão todos?

- Está tudo bem, mas estamos sentindo muito a sua falta...

- É mesmo? – ela sorriu – Pois não vão mais sentir em breve. Estou voltando para o Japão em alguns dias.

O coração de Seiya acelerou. Ela estava voltando, finalmente. Tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos... Parecia até que seus destinos se entrelaçavam: um dia ele chegou a quase odiá-la, mas quando voltou do treinamento na Grécia se admirara com a mudança da garota. Na sua memória estavam claras as lembranças da visita que ele lhe havia feito um dia e da noite em que ele a teve nos braços pela primeira vez, debaixo de um céu estrelado. Pela janela de seu apartamento ele via esse céu... Tanta coisa havia acontecido desde aquele dia, mas nesse momento ele teve certeza de que, em seu coração, o sentimento por ela não havia mudado. Que outro sentimento senão o amor suportaria tantas dificuldades?

No dia seguinte, Seiya resolveu visitar seus amigos na mansão para contar a novidade. Quando chegou, apesar de já serem 2 da tarde, Hyoga ainda estava tomando café.

- Mas que cara é essa, Hyoga? Tudo isso é a ressaca?

- Vê se não enche! Tenho que melhorar logo, não quero que a Fleur me veja assim.

- Ela chega hoje?

- Hoje à noite.

Shun apareceu vindo da cozinha com a sobremesa do almoço, uma torta de chocolate que ele mesmo tinha feito.

- Seiya! Como vai?

- Tudo ótimo... Não vai oferecer não? – perguntou rindo

Shiryu também chegou para comer um pedaço da torta.

- A Saori me ligou ontem. – disse Seiya – Ela disse que está voltando para o Japão.

- Sério? Voltando de voltar mesmo? – perguntou Shun

- Não, voltando de ir embora... Claro que é pra ficar! Tem que ser...

- Até que enfim vocês vão poder se acertar!

- Do que você está falando? – Seiya, sem muito sucesso, tentou parecer surpreso.

- Qual é, Seiya? Vocês nunca enganaram ninguém. – intrometeu-se o mal-humorado Hyoga

- É verdade, Seiya. Dá pra notar que vocês nunca foram só amigos. – disse Shiryu

- Ta bom, é mesmo. – concordou Seiya – Apesar de que sempre tem alguma coisa atrapalhando, não aconteceu nada até agora.

- Vocês estão livres agora.

- É mesmo, por que você não vai recebe-la com flores, convida ela pra sair–

- ...Mata o ex dela... – disse Hyoga rindo

Todos riram com ele.

- Bom, gente, eu já estou indo. Falou aí!

- Aonde você vai Shiryu? – perguntou Seiya

- Vou visitar a Shunrei no orfanato. Ela não quis ser a única mulher da casa e de tanto encontrar com a Minu no hospital elas acabaram se tornando amigas.

Todos olharam para Seiya.

- Ta certo, já entendi! – disse ele – Uma hora eu ia ter que fazer isso mesmo, melhor que seja agora.

Os primeiros raios do Sol coloriam o céu na Grécia. Em um jardim florido perto do Santuário, uma mulher caminhava pensativa. Seus longos cabelos roxos acompanhavam o vento, que também balançava o belo vestido branco que usava. Era Saori. Ela sentou-se na grama e fechou os olhos... Estava na hora de decidir que caminho tomar e ela tinha muito medo de que escolhesse o errado. Um rosto surgiu em sua mente. Um rosto que sorria para ela e a olhava com ternura... Não mais importava se esse era o caminho certo ou não. Era o caminho que ela escolhera.

Alguém se aproximava dela.

- Eu estou bem, Mú. – disse ela ao cavaleiro de Áries.

- Athena...

Ela se levantou e olhou para ele, que percebeu a escolha que a garota havia feito.

- Então já se decidiu.

Ela fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

- Espero que você seja muito feliz, Saori.

- Obrigada, Mú.

- Adeus, Athena...

- Adeus...


	2. Um noivado inesperado

Capítulo 2 – Um noivado inesperado!

No orfanato, Shiryu e Shunrei se divertiam com as crianças enquanto Seiya procurava Minu, para que conversassem.

- Oi, Seiya. – cumprimentou a garota, de repente.

- Oi, Minu.

- Quanto tempo, não é?

- Pois é, né?...

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor. Depois de alguns minutos, Seiya finalmente criou coragem. Tinha que abrir logo o jogo com a amiga.

- Escuta, Minu –

- Eu já sei, Seiya. – interrompeu a garota

- Já sabe o que eu vou dizer??

- Não, sei quanto é dois mais dois! Claro que sei o que você quer dizer. Você vai dizer que gosta de mim como amiga, que ama outra. Eu não me importo mais, Seiya!

- Não se importa?

- Não, não me importo! Quando alguém diz "prometo que vou voltar" e não volta, acho que não é pra se importar...

- Eu sinto muito, Minu. Talvez, se eu não tivesse passado por tudo o que passei fosse diferente e –

- Você não manda no seu coração, Seiya. E não tem que me dar satisfação de nada, nunca fomos mais que amigos mesmo...

- Nossa, Minu, que bom que você entende. Espero que você não fique triste.

- Que nada, meu filho! – a garota agora sorria – Eu já to em outra!

Seiya parecia não acreditar no que ouvia, estava realmente confuso.

- Que bom Minu! – ele sorriu meio sem jeito

- Quero que você conheça o meu noivo, Seiya... Na verdade, acho até que vocês já se conhecem...

De dentro do orfanato saiu alguém que lhe era muito familiar.

- E aí, Seiya? Como é que vai?

Seiya quase caiu.

- Jabu!!!

Seiya não sabia se devia rir ou não. Jabu nunca escondeu de ninguém a sua quedinha por Saori, embora ele não fosse o que Seiya poderia chamar de rival e agora isso? Apesar de estar achando aquele noivado muito estranho – além de muito engraçado, Seiya conseguiu soltar um "Parabéns!" naquela hora. Foi salvo de conversar com o casal por Shiryu, que lembrou que deviam voltar para a mansão para receber Fleur, a namorada de Hyoga.

- Vem com a gente, Shunrei! – convidou Seiya

- Mas eu nem a conheço... Será que eu não vou incomodar?

- Claro que não, a Fleur é uma boa pessoa. Depois eu te trago de volta para a mansão. – disse Shiryu

- Então eu vou.

No aeroporto, Hyoga esperava ansiosamente a chegada de sua amada. Como o destino havia sido cruel com eles... Tinham tudo para dar errado, afinal, em uma de suas lutas como Cavaleiro, o inimigo foi o homem que Fleur um dia amara. Ele lembrava de como tinha sido ruim passar por tudo aquilo, mas que havia valido a pena, pois ele estava com ela agora.

Hyoga lembrava bem do dia em que, depois de tanto tempo e tantas batalhas, ele reencontrou Fleur. Quando chegou em Asgard e dirigiu-se ao palácio onde ela morava com a irmã, Hilda, nem precisou procura-la, sabia exatamente onde ela estaria. Se havia um lugar preferido para Fleur em Asgard, eram os jardins floridos do palácio. Lá, ela sentava na grama só para apreciar as flores de diversas cores, todas tão diferentes do branco gélido da neve... E lá estava ela.

"- Fleur, tem alguém aqui que quer vê-la. – anunciou Hilda

Quando Fleur se virou, mal pôde acreditar. Ele havia voltado... Voltado para ela...

- Hyoga! – ela sorria. Sua felicidade era tamanha que não pôde conter as lágrimas. Correu até ele e o abraçou; enfim seriam felizes...

- Fleur, eu te deixo triste com esta visita? – perguntou ele assustado por vê-la chorando tanto

- Claro que não... Eu estou muito feliz de ver você, sabia que você voltaria...

- Eu nunca mais a deixarei, Fleur. Eu prometo."

Ele se dirigiu para o salão de desembarque e abriu um sorriso... Lá estava ela.

- Está feliz porque eu cheguei, amor? – ela perguntou sorrindo

Ele a abraçou e a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Mais feliz impossível!

Enquanto isso, na mansão, Shun tentava manter Seiya longe dos biscoitos especiais que tinha feito para comemorar a chegada de Fleur.

- Só um, vai! Ela nem vai notar!

- Eles estão arrumados, Seiya! Se você pegar um, qualquer unzinho que seja, vai danificar toda a estrutura dos biscoitos!

Seiya pareceu confuso.

- Estrutura dos biscoitos? Do quê você está falando, hein? Você ta ficando paranóico com esses biscoitos, viu?

Enquanto Shun fazia cara de raiva, Shiryu e Shunrei riam. Não demorou muito e Hyoga chegou com Fleur. Logo todos já estavam sentados jantando e Fleur e Shunrei conversavam como velhas amigas.

- Rapazes, - chamou Shunrei – Fleur acabou de ter uma ótima idéia. Que tal se fizéssemos uma festa para comemorar a chagada de Saori?

- Quando é que ela vem, Seiya? – perguntou Fleur

- Ela não me disse o dia exato...

- Por que você não liga pra ela e pergunta? – insistiu Fleur

- É mesmo, Seiya. Por que você não fala logo de uma vez com a Saori? – perguntou Hyoga

- Que horas são? 10 e meia? Dá pra ligar, sim! – disse Fleur sorrindo

Diante da insistência dos amigos, Seiya pegou o telefone e ligou para Saori. Ele ainda tentava disfarçar sua paixão pela garota, mas estava transparente.

- Seiya, que bom que você ligou...

Como era bom ouvi-la falar assim...

- Saori... – a voz dela era tão doce que ele teve de se concentrar ou não conseguiria dizer nada – Eu... Nós todos queremos saber quando é que você vem...

- E u devo estar chegando no final da tarde. – respondeu ela feliz

- De amanhã??

- Sim...

- Isso é maravilhoso, Saori. – ele mal se conteve de alegria – Vamos estar esperando por você.

Ao mesmo tempo, na sala de jantar, Shun reclamava que a estrutura de seus biscoitos havia sido violada! Shunrei despediu-se de todos e pediu a Shiryu que a levasse de volta ao orfanato. Quando chegaram lá, Shiryu a acompanhou até a porta. Um raio do belo luar iluminou a face da garota e ele pôde ver como ela era linda quando sorria. Sentia uma grande satisfação por vê-la sorrir desse jeito, pois em todas as batalhas, Shunrei sempre sofria e rezava pela sua segurança e nos momentos mais difíceis ela sempre esteve ao seu lado. Agora que tudo estava bem, ele queria muito dizer a ela o quanto gostava dela, o quanto estava agradecido por tudo que ela já havia feito por ele.

- Boa noite, Shiryu. – despediu-se ela

Ela já estava quase fechando a porta quando ele a chamou:

- Espere, Shunrei.

- Sim, Shiryu?

- Eu queria que você soubesse o quanto eu sou grato por tudo o que você já fez por mim e que...

Shunrei sorria envergonhada. Ele não precisava agradecer... O que ela mais queria ouvir do Dragão certamente não eram palavras de gratidão...

- ...você é muito especial para mim. – continuou ele

- Shiryu...

Ela o abraçou. Ouvir aquelas palavras de Shiryu era como um sonho que se realizava.

- A verdade é que eu gosto muito de você, Shunrei. Acho que sempre gostei...

- Eu sinto o mesmo, Shiryu...

Shiryu a abraçou e a beijou.

- Até amanhã, Shunrei.

- Até amanhã...


	3. Sempre foi você

Capítulo 3 – Sempre foi você...

Na manhã seguinte, Seiya estava muito nervoso. Esperara tanto por aquele momento... Se seus amigos estivessem certos, ela também o amava, mas... E se não estivessem? E se ela gostasse dele apenas como um amigo, como um Cavaleiro? "Você já perdeu tempo demais, Seiya. É agora ou nunca!", dizia para si mesmo. Ele foi para a mansão passar a manhã ajudando na decoração da festa. Quando chegou, Shiryu, Hyoga, Fleur e Shunrei já estavam começando. Shun estava ao telefone, ligando para os convidados e Ikki tinha se encarregado de comprar as bebidas e apanhar a comida que havia sido encomendada.

Depois que a casa já estava arrumada, todos finalmente puderam descansar e almoçar. Como todos estavam reunidos à mesa, Shiryu achou que seria uma boa hora para contar que estava namorando Shunrei.

- Finalmente, hein? – Hyoga riu

- Vocês formam um lindo casal! – elogiou Fleur

- E por falar em lindo casal... – começou Seiya - Sabem quando fui visitar a Minu no orfanato? Bom, eu descobri que ela está noiva. E não é de qualquer um não, é do Jabu!

Os garotos começaram a rir.

- Ah, conta outra, Seiya! – disse Shun rindo

- É sério! Eu o vi com ela!

- Esse cara não tem jeito mesmo... Agora ta dando uma de urubu atrás de carcaça... – disse Ikki tentando parecer sério e provocando muitos risos

- Ah, não fala assim! – disse Seiya tentando segurar o riso – Ela ainda é minha amiga... Ou foi...

- Foi mal então!

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – disse Seiya se levantando – O avião da Saori vai chegar às 6 da tarde e eu quero estar lá pra recebe-la.

- Boa sorte com ela, vê se não vai deixar ela esperando! – disse Ikki rindo

- Não, dessa vez eu vou chegar na hora, é importante demais! Falou aí, pessoal!

- Boa sorte, Seiya. – disse Shunrei

- Não conta nada da festa! – lembrou Fleur

- Pode deixar. Tchau!

Já estava quase na hora. Quando Seiya chegou ao aeroporto, o avião já estava começando a fazer o pouso. Ele quase chegou atrasado, pois tinha parado em uma floricultura para comprar um lindo ramalhete de rosas para Saori. As pessoas começaram a chegar no salão de desembarque e o coração dele batia cada vez mais forte até que ela apareceu. No momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram, ela sorriu. Ele também sorriu e logo se aproximou para abraça-la. Depois de tanto tempo, sentir o corpo dela juntou ao seu foi maravilhoso para ele.

- Seiya... Como é bom ver você...

- Isto é para você, Saori... – disse ele entregando as rosas

- Obrigada, Seiya... Você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta...

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta, não sou o mesmo sem você, Saori.

Ela sorriu envergonhada olhando nos olhos dele. Ele teve vontade de beija-la, mas preferiu esperar até que chegassem na festa. Teriam muito tempo juntos agora.

- Posso te levar pra casa? – perguntou ele

- Claro que sim...

No caminho para a mansão, eles não conseguiam tirar o sorriso de felicidade de seus rostos. Ele contou a ela sobre Fleur, que ia morar no Japão, sobre o namoro de Shiryu e Shunrei e o noivado de Minu e Jabu. Quando finalmente chegaram, ele abriu a porta para ela e...

- SURPRESA!!! – gritaram todos

- Que bom que você voltou, Saori!

- Sentimos sua falta!

Todos queriam cumprimenta-la e perguntar como estavam as coisas no Santuário, por isso Seiya se afastou um pouco. Depois de algum tempo, a festa já estava animada e Seiya, não agüentando mais, resolveu procura-la e dizer de uma vez tudo o que sentia, o quanto a amava. Ele se dirigiu até onde estavam Hyoga e Fleur, atrapalhando o namoro dos dois.

- Vocês viram a Saori?

- Nossa, cara, desculpe! – disse Hyoga – Faz uns cinco minutos que ela pediu pra gente avisar que ela queria conversar com você!

- É mesmo. – disse Fleur – Ela disse que ia observar as estrelas...

- E só agora vocês me dizem!

- Foi mal! – disse Hyoga sorrindo – É que a gente acabou se distraindo...

- Não tem problema, eu já sei onde ela está. – disse Seiya se afastando do casal

Havia um lugar da mansão que Saori mais gostava, era o planetário que seu falecido avô havia construído especialmente para ela. Seiya sabia disso e achava que ela estaria lá e ela estava mesmo. Ela olhava para as estrelas e pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido. As estrelas pareciam brilhar com mais intensidade particularmente naquela noite. Saori sentiu que alguém se aproximava.

- Que bom que você voltou, Saori...

Ela se virou para ver quem era.

- Jabu?

- Você está linda hoje, como sempre.

- Obrigada. Soube que você e Minu estão noivos. Parabéns!

Ele começou a se aproximar dela de um jeito estranho. Estava escuro ali, mas conforme ele chegava mais perto dela, ela foi percebendo pela expressão de Jabu que ele não parecia estar "normal".

- Mas agora que você voltou... Quem sabe a noiva não pode ser você?

Ele tentou tocar o rosto de Saori, mas ela se afastou.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou ela intrigada

Ele a segurou pelo braço para impedir que ela se afastasse mais.

- Eu posso te fazer muito feliz, Saori! Mais do que qualquer um, mais do que o Seiya!

- Me solta, Jabu!

Saori tentou se soltar, mas ele era muito mais forte, era um Cavaleiro. Ele a seguro pelos dois braços e a puxou para junto dele com a intenção de beija-la. Ela sentiu o cheiro forte de bebida que ele exalava.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, está bêbado! Me larga, você está me machucando! – disse ela com medo, aumentando o tom da voz.

- Eu vou te mostrar como você vai ser feliz do meu lado... Você vai ser minha agora, Saori!

- Me solta, agora! Alguém, socorro!!! – ela gritava enquanto começava a chorar

Nesse mesmo instante, Seiya estava chegando ao planetário quando ouviu Saori gritar. Ele disparou na direção da porta e viu Jabu tentando beijar Saori à força.

- Tire as mãos dela, seu imbecil! – gritou enquanto o socava

Jabu voou longe com o soco. Ele limpou com a mão o sangue que escorria da boca. Tentou levantar-se, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu novamente.

- Você está bem, Saori??? – perguntou Seiya desesperado. Se não a tivesse procurado... Nem queria imaginar o que Jabu seria capaz de fazer com ela.

- E-estou... – disse ela chorando

Seiya a abraçou.

- Saori! – chamou Jabu, que também chorava.

- Não dirija nem mais uma palavra a ela! – disse Seiya com raiva

- Ele está bêbado... – disse ela baixinho, em meio a soluços.

- Me perdoa, Saori! Que droga! – Jabu insistia

- É melhor você ir embora, Jabu... – disse Saori

- Mas...

- Saia daqui agora! – Seiya gritou

Jabu se levantou e cambaleou até a porta. Virou-se e viu Seiya enxugando as lágrimas da garota, que agora sorria para ele. "Eu perdi", pensou. Antes de sair, ele ainda pediu:

- Não contem pra Minu, por favor... Ela gosta de mim.

Finalmente Seiya e Saori estavam sozinhos.

- Saori, tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou Seiya preocupado. Ele observou as marcas vermelhas que Jabu havia deixado nos braços da garota.

- Eu estou bem, sim, graças a você... – disse ela tentando sorrir para ele

Ele a abraçou novamente.

- Só de pensar que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido com você...

- Ah, Seiya...

As estrelas pareciam brilhar ainda mais só para eles. Aquele abraço... Saori desejava poder continuar assim para sempre, envolvida no abraço de Seiya.

- Obrigada, Seiya, você me salvou...

- Saori...

- Você me salvou, Seiya, no dia em que você voltou da Grécia, naquele primeiro dia em que nós nos vimos depois de tantos anos... Você me mostrou um novo jeito de viver... Sinto muito que eu tenha feito você sofrer tanto como Cavaleiro...

- Não sinta, Saori. Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso para ter você perto de mim...

Eles se olharam nos olhos, que se enchiam de lágrimas. Um sentimento tomava conta deles. Um sentimento bem mais forte que eles. Ele a segurou pela cintura e sentiu o corpo dela perto do dele, seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente até que as bocas se uniram em um beijo cheio de paixão... As pernas fraquejavam, o coração parecia que ia explodir... Saori teve certeza de que poderia cair se ele não a estivesse segurando.

- Eu te amo, Seiya...

- Eu te amo, Saori... Sempre te amei, sempre foi você...

E mais uma vez eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Passaram a noite ali, abraçados, contemplando as estrelas. Estavam livres para sentir o amor em sua plenitude. Não eram mais um Cavaleiro e uma deusa. Eram um homem e uma mulher apaixonados...


	4. Um casal de namorados

Capítulo 4 – Um casal de namorados

Um novo dia nascia no Japão. O sol ainda nem tinha aparecido, mas o céu já começava a ganhar o colorido especial da aurora. Seiya abriu os olhos e uma sensação de felicidade pareceu percorrer todas as células do seu corpo, pois Saori estava ali, dormindo tranqüilamente em seus braços, parecendo um anjo. Algumas horas antes ele a tinha salvado de Jabu, que tentara abusar dela, e finalmente pôde abrir seu coração para a garota. Deitados sob as estrelas, eles conversaram até que Saori, cansada da viagem que tinha feito, acabou adormecendo nos braços do amado.

"- Saori, você se lembra daquela noite em que foi seqüestrada por Jamian de Corvo?

- Lembro... Eu desmaiei e quando acordei estava com você...

- Foi naquela noite que eu percebi o quanto você é importante pra mim...

- Seiya, tenho que te dizer uma coisa. Naquele dia eu tentei te beijar, mas a Shina me impediu...

Seiya a beijou e disse sorrindo:

- Ninguém vai te impedir de fazer isso nunca mais...

- Seiya...

- Apesar de tudo, hoje acabou sendo um dia ótimo, não foi?

Saori não respondeu. Tinha adormecido. Ele a beijou na testa cuidadosamente, para que ela não acordasse. Olhou para as estrelas. Mais uma vez tinha Saori nos braços debaixo delas, mas, desta vez, não havia preocupações em sua mente. Acabou dormindo ali, abraçado a ela."

Ele a pegou nos braços e a levou até a mansão para que pudesse deixa-la descansando em seu quarto. A casa estava uma bagunça e todos pareciam já ainda estar dormindo. Ele a deitou na cama dela e a cobriu carinhosamente com um lençol. Desceu as escadas para ir para casa e encontrou Tatsumi e outros empregados começando a faxina.

- Tatsumi, quanto tempo! – cumprimentou Seiya sorrindo. Sabia que o fiel mordomo de Saori não ia com a sua cara.

- Que bagunça vocês fizeram na casa da senhorita! – disse Tatsumi zangado – Só podiam mesmo ser esses moleques pra deixar a casa assim! Onde está a senhorita? Disseram que ela não voltou para casa esta noite!

- Relaxa, Tatsumi. A Saori está dormindo no quarto dela, acabei de deixa-la lá.

- Ora, seu!

- Falou aí! Até mais tarde!

- Até mais tarde? Mais que moleque atrevido!

Tatsumi fazia questão de não esconder a antipatia a Seiya e aos outros – principalmente a Seiya -, mas tinha que "aceita-los" na mansão, já que eram amigos de Saori.

No caminho para casa, Seiya pensava em como tinham sido bons aqueles últimos dias. Quando chegou a seu pequeno apartamento, que ficava de frente para o mar, ele deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu. Não havia percebido, mas alguém o seguira desde a mansão.

Alguns dias se passaram. Seiya passou a freqüentar mais assiduamente a mansão, para poder passar o dia com seus amigos e principalmente com Saori. Shunrei insistia em continuar morando no orfanato, por isso Shiryu ia visitá-la no orfanato sempre. Numa clara manhã de domingo, Saori resolveu organizar uma festinha na piscina para os amigos. Fazia calor naquele dia. Quando Seiya chegou, como sempre atrasado, Saori o esperava enquanto tomava sol (usando um protetor solar fator 50) e o resto dos amigos se divertia jogando pólo-aquático na piscina. Saori o recebeu com um beijo.

- Desculpe a demora. – disse Seiya sorrindo

- Tudo bem, amor, a gente te conhece bem... – disse ela sorrindo e o beijando novamente.

Seiya mal podia acreditar no que via. Usando um biquíni pink, Saori revelava seu corpo, sempre oculto pelos longos vestidos que usava. Com os vestidos ela parecia uma princesa, mas daquele jeito ela realmente mostrava que era uma bela mulher. Saori percebeu que Seiya a observava atentamente e seu rosto corou.

- Você gostou? Eu comprei ontem...

- Claro que sim! Você está linda!

- Ei, Seiya! – interrompeu Hyoga gritando da piscina – Vem jogar com a gente!

- Vamos? – ele perguntou para Saori

- Vamos sim!

Eles se dividiram em dois times: Seiya, Saori, Hyoga e Fleur jogavam contra Shiryu, Shunrei, Ikki e Shun. Os garotos prestavam atenção para não jogar com muita força para as meninas, mas entre eles, a diversão de um era tentar afundar os outros com as boladas. Ikki, porém, sempre defendendo seu irmão, fazia questão de "se vingar" das boladas que caíam nele.

A manhã passou rapidamente enquanto todos se divertiam jogando. Todos estavam felizes, especialmente porque, naquele momento, eram apenas um grupo de amigos se divertindo juntos. Depois de jogarem até cansar, saíram da piscina para almoçar. No caminho da piscina até a casa, as garotas foram na frente e os garotos iam, estrategicamente, um pouco atrás delas, conversando:

- Que chato Ikki! Minha cabeça já está é doendo de tanta bolada! – Seiya reclamava de brincadeira

- Foi mal! Não tive a intenção de machucar ninguém... – mentiu Ikki sorrindo. Ele percebeu que Seiya falava com ele, mas não tirava os olhos de Saori. – Cuidado, senão ela seca!

Os demais riram da brincadeira.

- Ela é maravilhosa...

- Realmente... – Ikki provocava o amigo

- Ah, pode parar! Vocês tratem de achar outra "paisagem" pra olhar! – disse Seiya com ciúmes

- Que é isso, cara? – disse Hyoga rindo do jeito do amigo - O Ikki pelo jeito ta ocupado demais protegendo o irmãozinho, eu tenho a Fleur e o Shiryu tem a Shunrei, não é? – ele deu uma cotovelada em Shiryu

- Ahn? Como? Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção. – disse ele

Shiryu estava mesmo distraído, na verdade, estava concentrado em um problema maior que uma bela "paisagem" para se olhar. Desde o fim da festa de boas-vindas de Saori, quando a euforia do começo do namoro com Shunrei passara, ele sentia como se algo não estivesse certo. Shunrei era ótima, era tudo que ele poderia desejar: era bonita, companheira, uma verdadeira amiga e, com certeza, o amava verdadeiramente... Então por que ele sentia isso? Ao invés de deixa-lo feliz, os encontros com Shunrei no orfanato o deprimiam um pouco. Nem sequer beija-la ele conseguia direito e tinha medo de que ela encarasse isso como uma rejeição.

Ele estava confuso... Não fora isso o que sempre quis? Poder beija-la e abraça-la como um namorado? Será que as circunstâncias o haviam feito confundir as coisas entre eles? Ele olhou para Shunrei, que ia conversando com as outras garotas um pouco à frente dele e dos outros. Não tinha dúvidas de que a amava, mas talvez esse amor que sentia por ela não fosse o de um namorado...


	5. Eu te amo, minha irmã

Capítulo 5 – Eu te amo, minha irmã.

    Na tarde seguinte, Seiya foi até a mansão e encontrou Shiryu, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga reunidos vendo Tv na sala. Saori e Fleur tinham saído para escolher os móveis do apartamento novo de Fleur.

- Aew! – cumprimentou Seiya

- Aew! – os outros responderam

- E aí, Hyoga? Animado com o apartamento da Fleur? – Seiya sorria maliciosamente

- Quem me dera! – respondeu Hyoga meio contrariado – Fleur me disse esta manhã que a irmã dela vai morar lá com ela.

- A Hilda? – Seiya pareceu surpreso – E quem é que vai ficar rezando o dia todo lá em Asgard?

- Ela nomeou o Bado com representante de Odin. – respondeu Hyoga – Ela deve chegar dentro de poucos dias.

- Mas que dureza, hein, Hyoga? Tua cunhada acabou com o "ninho de amor" de vocês!

    Todos riram, menos Hyoga, que não estava mesmo muito animado com a chegada da cunhada.

- Escutem, eu vim saber se vocês não querem assistir o jogo de hoje a noite lá em casa de novo. Que vocês acham?

- Pra mim tanto faz, pode ser. – disse Ikki fingindo não se importar. Da última vez que tinha ido assistir ao jogo no apartamento de Seiya vira seu time ser desclassificado.

- É uma boa, mas dessa vez o Hyoga não leva as bebidas! – disse Shiryu rindo

- Pelo menos eu não me atrasei sem motivo! – disse Hyoga olhando para Seiya e rindo

- Podem deixar que eu me encarrego disso! – disse Shun rindo – Dessa vez eu vou assistir também.

    Seiya olhou para Shiryu. O amigo estava rindo, mas não parecia estar realmente feliz. Algo parecia o incomodar. O que seria? Nesse momento, o telefone tocou e Hyoga atendeu. Depois de desligar, virou-se para os amigos.

- Era a Fleur. Está pedindo ajuda para montar os móveis... Alguém se habilita?

- Eu não vou, senão não compro as bebidas. – disse Shun

- Eu vou, não tenho mais nada pra fazer até a hora do jogo mesmo. – disse Seiya

- É, eu também vou. – disse Ikki

    Todos olharam para Shiryu.

- Ah, não vai dar, preciso ver a Shunrei no orfanato. – disse ele

- Ta certo. Vemos você na hora do jogo, então? – perguntou Hyoga

- Com certeza!

    Hyoga saiu com Seiya e Ikki ao encontro das garotas. Enquanto isso, Shiryu se dirigia ao orfanato e Shun ao hipermercado. Chegando lá, Shun aproveitou para conferir os lançamentos de livros de culinária quando, de repente, ouviu uma voz conhecida de mulher.

- Shun! Não acredito!

- June! – disse ele surpreso e logo a abraçou.

    Ele mal podia acreditar no que via. June estava usando um lindo vestido branco e não usava máscara. Ele pôde ver como era ela bela. Já a tinha visto sem máscara uma vez, mas a situação não permitiu que ele prestasse atenção na beleza da amiga.

- Você é linda, ahn, está linda! – ele soltou sem querer e tentou consertar

    Ela corou.

- Que saudade, Shun.

- É mesmo. Como estão as coisas na Ilha de Andrômeda?

- Está tudo voltando ao normal, graças a você e à fundação da Saori, mas agora eu estou morando aqui em Tóquio mesmo. – disse ela sorrindo

- Que bom, mas por que você não me procurou?

- Eu não sei, desculpe... Acho que fiquei com receio de ir até a mansão... – disse June envergonhada.

    Na verdade, ela era apaixonada pelo amigo, o único homem a ver seu rosto quando ainda era uma Amazona, e tinha medo de que ele não se sentisse da mesma forma. Tinha se mudado para o Japão com o objetivo de ficar mais perto dele e se declarar, mas sempre lhe faltava coragem para faze-lo. Ela olhou para o carrinho de Shun, que estava cheio de latinhas.

- Bom, não quero te atrapalhar. Parece que você está indo para uma festa, não?

- Não, não, isso é para os meus amigos, o Seiya e os outros. A gente ia assistir um jogo de futebol juntos, mas agora que eu te encontrei você aceita passar a tarde comigo?

- Claro que sim, mas tem certeza que você não precisa encontrar seus amigos?

- Nah, eles vão ficar bem sem mim. – Shun sorriu – Vamos tomar um sorvete?

    Shun pôs de volta as latinhas na prateleira e saiu com June do supermercado. No apartamento de Fleur, as coisas iam bem até que...

- Terminamos aqui! – disse Seiya rindo muito com Saori

- Que bom que... O que é isso??? – Fleur tomou um susto

- É a estante do seu quarto! – disse Seiya rindo

- Não está bonita, desculpa! – disse Saori também rindo

- Hyoga! Vem ver isso aqui! – Fleur o chamou já rindo também

    Quando Hyoga entrou no quarto soltou uma gargalhada. A estante – se é que se podia chamar aquilo de estante – estava completamente diferente do que devia ser.

- Acho que vocês "viajaram" para montar esse troço! – disse Hyoga rindo

- Viu, Seiya! Eu disse que não era assim! – disse Saori brincando

- Tudo bem, só falta isso. Deixa que eu monto rapidinho e agente já pode ir ver o jogo. – disse Hyoga

- Vai por mim, você não vai conseguir montar essa coisa rapidinho! – disse Seiya rindo

- Não se eu for montar do seu jeito maluco, mas eu vou montar do jeito certo!

    Enquanto isso, no orfanato, depois de jogar futebol com as crianças, Shiryu chamou Shunrei para que pudessem conversar a sós. Ela parecia estar muito feliz e ele se sentia péssimo pelo que diria a ela, mas não poderia continuar enganando-a e a ele mesmo, ou seria uma pessoa ainda pior. Shunrei parou de sorrir assim que notou o olhar de preocupação do namorado.

- O que foi, Shiryu? Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada

- Na verdade, não, Shunrei... – respondeu ele sem coragem de encarar a garota

    O silêncio tomou conta dos dois por alguns instantes. Shunrei percebeu o que viria a seguir. Na verdade, ela também não estava bem. Apesar de sempre ter gostado de Shiryu, eles haviam sido criados como irmãos pelo mestre ancião. Irmãos... Ela pensou que poderia ser feliz esquecendo disso, mas apesar de seus esforços, seu coração dizia no fundo que algo estava errado... Irmãos...Tinha que ser assim?

- Shunrei... me perdoe, mas não podemos continuar assim...

- Eu sei... – disse ela enchendo os olhos de lágrimas. Ela sabia que terminar tudo antes que se machucassem mais era a coisa certa, mas não deixava de ser doloroso. Sonhara tanto em ser mais que uma amiga de Shiryu e agora via que, por mais que tentassem, nunca daria certo...

    Ele a abraçou e ambos começaram a chorar.

- Eu te amo, Shiryu...

- Eu também te amo... Minha irmã...


	6. A dor de Shiryu

Capítulo 6 – A dor de Shiryu

Já passava da metade do primeiro tempo e Seiya, Ikki e Hyoga assistiam ao jogo sem beber, pois Shun não tinha aparecido.

- Esse seu irmão, hein Ikki? – disse Hyoga rindo, mas um pouco zangado. Tinham sido obrigados a beber o suco de uva de pacote que Seiya achou no armário.

- Não foi só ele, hoje até o Shiryu sumiu. – disse Ikki sem esconder a zanga

- E pra piorar tá 1 a 0 pra eles! – disse Seiya

- Povo folgado... – resmungou Hyoga

- Hoje vocês perdem, Seiya! – disse Ikki se animando

- Quer apostar? – desafiou Seiya

- Vamos lá! Eu aposto - Ikki foi interrompido pela campainha. Seiya atendeu.

- Seiya, amigão! – disse Shiryu cumprimentando-o com tapinhas nas costas

- Nossa! Esse aí bebeu todas... – Ikki cochichou para Hyoga

- Shiryu?? Tá tudo bem?? – perguntou Seiya surpreso. Nunca tinha visto o amigo assim. Geralmente, em relação à bebida, Shiryu era o mais comedido dos amigos.

- Tá tudo ótimo!! – disse Shiryu cambaleando até o sofá.

- Você não estava com a Shunrei?

- Ela também está ótima!!

- O que foi que houve, Shiryu? – Hyoga perguntou preocupado. Ele, Seiya e Ikki perceberam que Shiryu não parecia estar tão "ótimo" como afirmava.

- Ahn, nós terminamos, mas tá tudo bem! Tudo bem... – ele não conseguiu mais se controlar. Começou a chorar na frente dos amigos. Sentia-se péssimo por isso.

- Desculpem, eu não deveria ter vindo... – disse ele procurando se controlar

- Que é isso, cara! Somos seus amigos! Bola pra frente! – disse Hyoga sem jeito

- É mesmo, se não deu certo não deu, mas pelo menos vocês tentaram! – acrescentou Seiya

Os dois olharam para Ikki esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa também, mas ele continuou calado. O que diria ao amigo quando ele mesmo ainda não havia esquecido Esmeralda? Definitivamente, não era a melhor pessoa para aconselha-lo a esquecer Shunrei.

Depois de desabafar, Shiryu acabou pegando no sono e, no final do jogo, Ikki e Hyoga o acordaram e "rebocaram" até o carro para que pudessem ir embora. O time de Seiya havia ganhado mais uma vez de virada, mas ele não estava feliz. Sentia pelo amigo, nunca o tinha visto tão triste. Foi dormir sem perceber que alguém o espiava pela janela.

A pessoa que o espiava chegou mais perto da janela. "Vou separar você daquela garota para sempre, Seiya...", pensou. Era Shina. A mulher-cavaleiro tinha se apaixonado por Seiya e, mesmo depois de perceber que ele só tinha olhos para Saori, ainda não tinha desistido de conquista-lo. Quando ficou sabendo que Saori voltaria para o Japão, ela decidiu que iria se esforçar ao máximo para que os dois não ficassem juntos.

- Você vai ser meu, Seiya... Meu... – disse para si mesma.

Alguns dias se passaram desde aquele dia e Shiryu já estava melhor. O apartamento de Fleur já estava pronto e Hyoga estava lá para fazer companhia a ela enquanto Hilda não chegava. Shun quase nunca estava em casa, pois sempre ia encontrar-se com June. Shiryu estava quase sempre lendo um livro. Seiya e Saori estavam aproveitando aqueles dias em que a casa estava vazia para namorarem. Eles estavam se beijando no sofá da sala de visitas quando Tatsumi os surpreendeu.

- Tatsumi! – disse Saori assustada enquanto tentava ajeitar o cabelo

- Desculpe, senhorita! Não tive a intenção de atrapalhar. – desculpou-se o mordomo, envergonhado.

- Que é que você quer, hein? – perguntou Seiya zangado com a intromissão do mordomo. Para ele, dificilmente aquilo teria sido sem querer.

- Eu vim trazer as correspondências da senhorita Kido.

- Obrigada, Tatsumi. Já pode se retirar. – Saori dispensou o mordomo

Saori olhou rapidamente o que Tatsumi tinha trazido. Eram as contas da mansão e do apartamento de Seiya. Quando Seiya tentou espiar o que ela lia, ela se esquivou.

- O que é isso, Saori?? – ele ficou ainda mais curioso

- Não é nada, deixa pra lá...

- Não, eu quero ver, por favor...

- Ah, Seiya... Você não precisa ver isso...

Ela hesitou, mas entregou os papéis a ele.

- Tatsumi não precisava ter me dado isso agora...

Seiya se espantou ao ver o total dos gastos. Naquela hora despertou para o fato de Saori carregava a ele e aos amigos "nas costas". Ele até que economizava, mas os gastos da mansão ultrapassavam os 4 dígitos.

- Saori, isso é muito dinheiro! – disse ele preocupado

- Não tem problema, Seiya.

- Como não tem?? Nossa! Desculpe por isso...

- Tudo bem, Seiya. Mesmo. Eu faço questão de fazer isso por vocês. Foi por minha culpa que vocês sofreram tanto...

- Você não escolheu ser Athena, mas nós escolhemos lutar por você, não fizemos nenhum favor! Além disso, você não pode continuar gastando todo esse dinheiro pra sempre, quero dizer, até pode, mas não é justo!

- Seiya...

- Pode deixar que eu vou tentar arrumar um emprego. Deve ter alguma coisa por aí que eu saiba fazer!

- Bom, - Saori sorriu – você daria um belo ladrão.

- O quê??? – Seiya se levantou sem entender aquilo – Por que você está dizendo isso, Saori??

- Porque eu nem percebi quando você roubou o meu coração...

Ela segurou a mão dele e sorriu olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar indiferente ao sorriso meigo da garota. Os dois se beijavam com mais intensidade e Seiya tentava resistir à tentação de fazer um carinho mais íntimo na amada. Estava muito feliz por tê-la como namorada, mas, no fundo, ficara realmente preocupado com o valor daquelas contas. De repente, foram interrompidos de novo. Era Shiryu que estava chegando.

- Segunda vez seguida hoje! – Seiya riu meio desapontado

- Desculpem! Eu volto outra hora então. – disse Shiryu sem jeito

- Não, tudo bem, Shiryu. Pode ficar aqui conversando com o Seiya, eu preciso resolver umas coisas na Fundação. – disse Saori levantando-se do sofá. Ela juntou os papéis, deu um beijo em Seiya e saiu da sala.

- Você está do jeito que pediu a Deus, hein, Seiya? – Shiryu ria da expressão que o amigo fez quando Saori saiu

Seiya sorriu.

- E você? Tá tudo bem mesmo agora?

- Eu to levando... É melhor assim.

- Não liga, tem muita mulher no mundo ainda!

- Se a Saori te pega dizendo isso... – Shiryu riu

- Não, mas com ela é diferente! – Seiya sentiu o rosto corar – Não tem outra pra mim, às vezes penso que é o nosso destino mesmo.

- Eu sei! Acabei de ver!

- Mas a gente não anda grudado o tempo todo não, na verdade, estamos indo devagar.

- Nossa! Então você gosta mesmo dela, hein?

- Eu sei... Estou perdido! – brincou Seiya

Depois de rir um pouco, Seiya ficou um pouco mais sério.

- Escuta, Shiryu, eu tava vendo umas contas da Saori... Acho que é melhor a gente arrumar um emprego logo.

- É, eu sei, também ando pensando nisso. O Shun pelo menos já decidiu o que vai fazer da vida. Disse que quer ser _Chef_... – Shiryu não conseguiu segurar o riso (muito menos Seiya).

- Por falar em Shun, por onde é que ele anda que está tão sumido? – perguntou Seiya

- Ele deve estar por aí com a June. Desde de que a reencontrou ele só fala nela.

Descalços, Shun e June caminhavam pela praia. Ele estava encantado com ela. Percebeu que desde que a havia reencontrado, não conseguia passar mais um dia sem vê-la, sem ouvir a sua voz... Um sentimento forte parecia despertar em seu coração. Algo que ele jamais imaginou sentir tão forte, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, parecia sempre ter estado ali. June também estava nas nuvens com a proximidade do seu amado. "De repente, não mais que de repente", as mãos se encontraram. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta. Não soltaram as mãos. Caminhavam lado a lado como um típico casal de namorados.


	7. O bote da Cobra

Capítulo 7 – O bote da Cobra!

    O tempo estava fechando e começava a ficar frio. No apartamento, Hyoga e Fleur assistiam televisão abraçados quando o telefone tocou. Depois que Fleur atendeu, ela voltou com um grande sorriso.

- Era a Hilda! Disse que está chegando amanhã.

    Fleur notou que Hyoga não estava exatamente feliz com a notícia.

- O que foi, Hyoga? Você não está feliz que ela está chegando?

- Claro que sim, ela é sua irmã, vai ser bom pra você. É que eu estava gostando muito de ficar aqui sozinho com você...

    Ela sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele, deixando que ele a envolvesse com um abraço.

- Eu te amo, Fleur. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você...

- Eu também te amo muito...

    À noite já chovia e Seiya estava sozinho em seu apartamento. Não tinha ido jantar na mansão, pois seu carro havia quebrado do nada. Estava saindo do banho, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans. Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, tomou um grande susto.

- Shina!

    A amazona estava ali, deitada em sua cama, usando um vestido mínimo e sorrindo para ele.

- Feliz em me ver, Seiya???

- Como é que você entrou aqui??? – ele começava a ficar zangado

- Nossa... Você nem me responde... – ela se fez de ofendida

- O que é que você quer aqui??

- Como se você não soubesse...

- Sai daqui, Shina!

- Não, Seiya! Eu não vou desistir de você!

    Seiya ficava mais zangado a cada palavra que ouvia de Shina.

- Eu estou com a Saori agora e eu a amo, Shina! Eu nunca gostei de você e nunca vou gostar, por isso você está só perdendo o seu tempo aqui!

    De repente a campainha tocou. Seiya espiou rapidamente quem era pela janela e gelou. Era Saori. Ele não poderia deixar que ela visse Shina ali, pois tinha certeza de que ela pensaria o pior.

- Eu vou atender a porta. Você não fala, não se mexe, quer saber, nem respira porque se a Saori ouvir qualquer barulho vindo daqui eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer com você!

- Não se preocupe, meu querido!

    Seiya lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva, mas ela continuou sorrindo muito, como se estivesse se divertindo muito com aquela situação.  Desde que Saori voltou para o Japão ela esperava o momento perfeito para acabar com o casal e, naquela noite, ela finalmente ia pôr seu plano em prática. Seiya abriu a porta para Saori. O rosto da garota corou ao vê-lo; estava descalço e sem camisa.

- Saori! Você por aqui uma hora dessa! Desculpe o meu jeito, acabei de sair do banho. – disse ele esforçando-se para não parecer nervoso

- Eu trouxe um pedaço da torta que o Shun fez para a sobremesa do jantar já que você não foi para a mansão hoje...

- Que bom! Muito obrigado! É melhor você ir agora, está muito tarde!

    Saori não esperava que essa fosse a reação de Seiya.

- Você não quer que eu fique nem um pouquinho?

- Bom, se você quiser pode ficar... Ou não!

- O que está acontecendo, Seiya?

- Nada, ta tudo normal!

- Você está estranho...

- É só impressão sua, amor...

    Ela notou que a porta do quarto de Seiya estava fechada. "Ele nunca deixa aporta fechada", pensou.

- O que está acontecendo, Seiya? – ela insistiu enquanto entrava no apartamento – O que é que tem ali dentro? – apontou para o quarto

- Escuta, Saori, você vai ter que acreditar em mim!

    Saori abriu a porta do quarto e sentiu como se fosse cair. A cama estava desarrumada, a camisa vermelha de Seiya e seus tênis estavam jogados no chão e havia uma mulher usando um vestido muito pequeno perto da janela. A mulher se virou e Saori tomou outro susto. Era Shina.

- O banco chegou querido? – perguntou Shina rindo

    Saori se apoiou na porta para não cair. O corpo inteiro tremia e as lágrimas caíam em seu rosto. O que era aquilo? Esse era o mesmo Seiya que a beijara com carinho de manhã? "O banco...". As palavras de Shina ecoavam em sua mente.

- Saori, por favor! Não aconteceu nada, eu juro! Quando eu saí do banho ela estava aí, nem sei como entrou!

- Pára, Seiya! Não mente pra mim!

- É verdade! Eu te amo, Saori!

- É isso que eu sou pra vocês?? "O banco"?? – ela parecia não escuta-lo

- Saori, não! Essa mulher é louca! Saori, por favor!

    Saori correu até a porta do apartamento para sair dali.

- Saori!

    O motorista já tinha ido embora. Saori continuou correndo o mais rápido que pôde até que tropeçou e caiu por causa do salto. Seiya a alcançou e tentou ajuda-la.

- Me larga, Seiya!!!

- Saori, me escuta, por favor!

- Tire as mãos de mim!

   Ela o empurrou para que ele se afastasse. Seiya começou a chorar.

- Saori... Eu te amo! Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, você sabe disso...

- Então vai embora...

- Saori...

- Vai embora!!!

    Seiya caminhou de volta até o apartamento e ficou ali, na varanda, chorando. Saori ficou na chuva. Ela não sabia o que fazer, estava sozinha e precisava sair dali. Tirou o celular da bolsa e ligou para o primeiro número que achou. Fleur atendeu. Pouco tempo depois, Hyoga e Fleur chegaram e a levaram para o apartamento. Chegando lá, Fleur fez um chá e emprestou roupas secas para que Saori não pegasse um resfriado.

- O que foi que houve, Saori? – perguntou Fleur preocupada

- Ah, Fleur... Estou tão humilhada...

    Saori começou a chorar, mas logo procurou se controlar e continuou.

- Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?? Quando eu cheguei no apartamento eu notei que ele estava estranho... Não entendi nada até abrir a porta do quarto...

- Eu sinto muito, Saori...

- Eu só quis fazer uma surpresa para ele e quem acabou surpresa fui eu...

- Se você me permite dizer, - intrometeu-se Hyoga – eu não acho que Seiya faria isso.

- Eu também não achava até ver aquilo!

- Calma, Saori! Você precisa descansar! Durma aqui mesmo no quarto da minha irmã.

- Eu não vou incomodar vocês?

    Fleur olhou para Hyoga. Essa era a última noite dos dois sozinhos no apartamento, mas a amiga era mais importante.

- Claro que não. – Fleur sorriu para ela

    Quando Seiya entrou no seu apartamento, Shina ainda estava lá.

- Já disse para você sair! – disse ele com raiva

- Você a perdeu, Seiya! – disse ela rindo – Meu plano deu certo... Agora só falta o nosso final feliz!

- Do que você está falando, sua louca??

- Você não notou, mas faz tempo que eu esperava pela oportunidade perfeita de separar você para sempre daquela garota!

- Sua cobra! – disse ele a empurrando para fora do quarto

- Agora você é meu, Seiya! Meu! Hahahahaha!

- Você está louca!

    Ela tentou beija-lo, mas ele a empurrou. Ela começou a chorar.

- Por que, Seiya?? Ela não te quer mais! Por que você não fica comigo?

- Eu já te disse, Shina. Eu a amo. Amo! Eu vou fazer o que puder para tê-la de volta! Se você não percebe isso, eu não posso te ajudar!

- Não, você não pode...

    Ela foi embora, deixando-o sozinho. Naquela noite, Seiya não conseguiu dormir. Tinha sido só um mal entendido, mas agora Saori pensava que ele a traíra. Não queria nem pensar em como seria sua vida se ela não o perdoasse. Depois de tudo que tinham passado juntos, depois de ouvi-la dizer que também o amava... Como poderia viver sem ela? Parecia impossível... Naquela noite chuvosa, nenhuma estrela brilhava no céu...


	8. Um tempo para pensar

Capítulo 8 – Um tempo para pensar

Um dia claro surgiu depois que a noite chuvosa acabou. Em seu apartamento, Seiya não conseguia parar de pensar em Saori. Não conseguia acreditar em como, depois de tê-la apaixonada nos braços, de poder tocar seu rosto macio, depois de beija-la apaixonadamente, pôde ter deixado ela escapar... Orgulhoso, naquele momento passou pela sua mente um pensamento... Que mais poderia fazer para provar a ela que a amava? Que simplesmente não existia outra mulher mais perfeita para ele ter ao seu lado? Será que deveria desistir dela diante dessa situação? Ele caminhou até a ampla janela do seu quarto e fitou o horizonte, colorido pelo sol nascente. Como seria bom poder dividir esse momento com ela... Naquele momento ele teve uma certeza: não poderia viver sem o amor de Saori...

No apartamento de Fleur, Saori também não havia conseguido dormir. Depois de tanto tempo ela finalmente tinha começado a acreditar que poderia ser feliz ao lado do único homem que já havia amado em sua vida, mas, na noite anterior, tudo parecia ter caído com a chuva. Olhou-se no espelho; uma lágrima ainda insistia em cair. Ela o amava com todo o seu coração, simplesmente precisava de Seiya para viver... Sem ele, tudo parecia não ter sentido... Enxugou o rosto e forçou um sorriso. "O banco". Se ele não se importava mesmo com ela, ela não deixaria que ele a visse sofrer por ele.

Saori percebeu que Hyoga e Fleur ainda estavam dormindo, e resolveu recompensa-los por terem sido tão amigos no momento em que ela mais precisou. Dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Não tinha muita prática em cozinhar, mas pensou que conseguiria fazer o café-da-manhã dos amigos. No quarto, Fleur despertava do sono nos braços de Hyoga. Ela sorriu. Estava intensamente feliz por estar tão perto do amado. Ficou quieta por alguns minutos observando-o dormir. Envolvida nele, ela quase podia sentir o seu cheirinho de queimado... Queimado???

- Hyoga, acorde!

- Ahn? Quê?

- Acorda, Hyoga!

Ele abriu os olhos.

- Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou ele sonolento

- Eu não sei, parece queimado, mas como?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Saori!

Levantaram-se às pressas e quando abriram a porta do quarto notaram que o cheiro vinha da cozinha. Passaram pela sala, que já estava com a mesa posta para op café-da-manhã.

- Bom dia! – Saori sorriu assim que os viu – Podem se sentar que eu fiz um café especial para vocês!

- Ah, Saori, não precisava se incomodar... – disse Fleur imaginando o quão "especial" seria o café.

- É mesmo, a gente já vinha fazer o café... – mentiu Hyoga

- Pois já está feito! Podem sentar à mesa!

Os dois se sentaram e Saori começou a servi-los. Hyoga tomou um gole do café e fez força para não cuspir.

- Está bem forte, né? – perguntou Saori rindo

- Não, ta ótimo! É que eu não bebo muito café mesmo!

- Desculpem, as torradas assaram um pouquinho demais, mas ainda estão uma delícia, podem comer!

Fleur olhou para a torrada que estava em seu prato: estava completamente queimada e coberta de geléia. Ela realmente não desejava comer aquilo, mas a amiga a olhava ansiosa. Resolveu morder um pedaço e o gosto era ainda pior que a aparência.

- E aí? O que você achou?

- Hummmm... Está mesmo ótima! Prove Hyoga – ela sorriu olhando para o namorado.

- Está muito boa mesmo! – disse ele

- Que bom que vocês gostaram, fico feliz... – disse Saori rindo

Hyoga e Fleur, entretanto, notaram pelo olhar e pelo tom de voz da amiga que, naquele momento, ela com certeza não estava nada feliz.

- E você, Saori? Não vai sentar e comer com a gente? – convidou Fleur

- Não, eu já atrapalhei vocês demais. O motorista já deve estar me esperando pra me levar pra casa.

- Que pena! Você não sabe o que está perdendo, hein? – disse Hyoga, fazendo Fleur rir muito

- Até logo, gente. Nos vemos a noite, quando a Hilda chegar, não é?

- Claro que sim! Até mais tarde, Saori. – disse Fleur, tentando conter o riso

Assim que Saori saiu, porém, Fleur parou de rir. Ela olhou para Hyoga e sabia que eles pensavam o mesmo.

- Ela tenta rir, mas dá pra perceber que ela está a ponto de chorar a qualquer momento... Coitadinha, Hyoga...

- Eu sei. Se eu conheço o Seiya, ele deve estar pior ainda.

- Mas você não acha que ele a traiu, acha?

- Tenho certeza que não. Aquele cara vive pra ela. Ela que não vê isso.

- Também acho que ele não faria isso, mas... Deixa pra lá. Mudando de assunto, - ela voltava a sorrir – você conhece alguma lanchonete que entregue comida a essa hora?

Ele sorriu.

- Só estava esperando você pedir!

Os dois namorados acabaram comendo batata frita e milkshake às 7 da manhã. Enquanto isso, Saori chegava à mansão Kido. Ela tentava se convencer de que estava bem, mas os olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Entrou na casa torcendo para que ninguém a visse, mas deu de cara com Shiryu, que tinha acordado cedo para visitar a sua irmã. Ele percebeu, pelo semblante da garota, que ela não estava bem.

- Saori, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não estava com o Seiya?

Ela não se conteve mais ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Ah, Shiryu... – ela abraçou o amigo e desabou em lagrimas

Shiryu não estava entendendo. No dia anterior o casal de amigos não tirava as mãos um do outro, e agora, Saori chorava, como ele nunca tinha visto, ao ouvir o nome do seu namorado.

Saori procurou se controlar.

- Desculpe... - disse ela, baixinho

- Não se desculpe, sou seu amigo. O que foi que aconteceu?

Ela contou a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

- Mas não é possível, Saori!

- Você não acredita em mim?

- Acredito. Eu só acho que deve ter sido algum mal-entendido. O Seiya nunca faria isso.

- O Hyoga disse o mesmo. Eu também não teria acreditado se não tivesse visto... Ela se referiu a mim como "o banco"... Acho que o Seiya só quis ficar comigo para garantir o dinheiro dele... E dela...

- Isso não pode ser verdade, Saori. Ontem mesmo ele disse pra mim que queria arranjar um emprego pra não gastar mais o seu dinheiro.

Saori não disse nada. Shiryu era o tipo de pessoa que nunca mentiria para ela, mas também era o melhor-amigo de Seiya. Será que ele não tentaria proteger o amigo?

- Não foi só isso. – continuou Shiryu – Ele também disse que não existe outra mulher para ele, porque você é diferente. Saori, se você falar com o Ikki e o Shun, tenho certeza de que eles dirão a mesma coisa. Sempre soubemos que o coração de Seiya nunca foi da deusa Athena, é da mulher que você é.

Ela continuou calada. Lágrimas silenciosas molhavam o seu rosto. Como ela queria acreditar em Shiryu...

- Não se preocupe tanto, sério. Tenho certeza de que logo tudo será esclarecido. Vá Descansar, parece até que você não dormiu.

- Não consegui...

- Eu vou ter que sair agora, você vai ficar bem?

- Vou sim, obrigada... – ela tentou sorrir para o amigo

Shiryu se dirigiu à porta da mansão e quando ia saindo ouviu Saori chamá-lo.

- Sim, Saori?

- Diga a ele... Diga que eu vou pensar e que... Diga que eu quero um tempo para pensar, por favor.

- Um tempo para pensar? Eu não acredito... Não posso perde-la, Shiryu! Não posso... – Seiya se desesperava. Shiryu havia resolvido passar primeiro no apartamento do amigo para ver como ele estava e para dar o recado de Saori e o encontrou esperando o carro ser consertado por um mecânico.

- Foi isso que ela disse. Ela está muito triste, nunca a vi chorar como hoje.

- E é tudo minha culpa! – disse Seiya não mais segurando as lágrimas

- Calma, Seiya. Você não tem culpa de nada. Não daria pra imaginar que a Shina fosse tão louca... – Shiryu hesitou – Bom, talvez até desse, mas isso não vem ao caso. Me diz, o seu carro quebrou do nada ontem à noite?

- Quando eu fui sair pra jantar na mansão ele não pegou, por que? – Seiya procurou se controlar

- Quando a Saori te deu esse carro? Foi quando voltamos para o Japão, não foi? Então ele tem pouco mais de um ano... Eu fico imaginando como é que um carro relativamente novo como esse quebra do nada... Parece estranho, não?

- Você não acha que – Seiya foi interrompido pelo mecânico que entrava no apartamento.

- Com licença, Sr. Ogawra, o carro está pronto, mas devo lhe alertar sobre algo.

- O que foi?

- Não sei se o senhor tem inimigos, mas os fios que eu consertei não se romperam sozinhos, não.

Seiya olhou para Shiryu. Os fios haviam sido cortados de propósito... Shina queria mesmo ter certeza de que ele ficaria em casa naquela noite.

- Eu não posso perde-la, Shiryu! O que eu faço agora?

- Eu não sei, Seiya, talvez seja melhor você esperar alguns dias mesmo.

- Talvez... Eu não sei se eu agüento isso...

- Tenha paciência, Seiya. Por que você não vem comigo até o orfanato?

- Até o orfanato?

- É, pra você se distrair com as crianças. Ficar aqui sozinho vai ser muito pior.

- É, você tem razão. Eu vou com você, então.

**Obs: **Muito obrigada a todos que já leram e deixaram reviews! Essa é a minha primeira Fic e espero que seja a primeira de muitas. Bjinhus, Mary Ogawra


	9. Seiya ganha uma amiga

Capítulo 9 – Seiya ganha uma amiga

Shiryu foi com Seiya ao orfanato. Depois de jogar futebol com as crianças, Seiya sentou-se para descansar debaixo de uma árvore. Estava cansado, pois não tinha conseguido dormir. Ele observava Shiryu e as crianças, que continuavam a jogar, e Shunrei, que estava torcendo pelo irmão. Estava um pouco mais feliz, mas, mesmo tentando se distrair, a imagem de Saori chorando por ele não saía de sua mente...

- Oi, Seiya. – uma voz conhecida interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Oi, Minu. – ele tentou sorrir – Tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. Terminei o noivado com Jabu.

- Nossa, por quê?

- Eu não sei o que deu nele, de uns tempos pra cá ele não faz mais nada além de beber, e começou a ficar violento... Ainda bem quem eu vi isso logo, antes de casar...

- Sinto muito, Minu.

- Eu já estou bem, você é que não parece estar. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Seiya?

- É a Saori...

Seiya contou tudo o que tinha acontecido para a amiga.

- Puxa, Seiya, sinto muito.

- Ela disse que queria pensar por um tempo... Isso pode ser bom, não é?

- Olha, Seiya, se ela te ama de verdade, com certeza a última coisa que ela quer é ficar longe um tempo longe de você.

- Será?

- É sim, Seiya. Não tem coisa pior do que você dizer isso para alguém e essa pessoa fazer isso mesmo, acredite...

- O que eu devo fazer, então? Ela pensa que eu a traí...

- Talvez seja bom vocês pensarem por um tempo, se é isso que vocês querem mesmo.

- Mas eu sei o que eu quero! Eu quero ficar com ela, para sempre...

Minu não pode evitar sentir um pouco de inveja de Saori naquele momento. Ela pensava que já tinha esquecido completamente de Seiya, mas, bem no fundo do seu coração, ela desejava que aquelas palavras fossem pra ela. Ela procurou se controlar. Se tentasse aproveitar aquela hora para conquistar a atenção do garoto poderia perder sua amizade para sempre...

- Diga isso para ela, Seiya. Seja sincero, abra seu coração para ela.

- Será que isso daria certo? Eu não quero perde-la, Minu. Não posso...

- Eu acho que vai dar certo sim. – a garota tentou sorrir – Mas nada de carta ou telefone, você tem que ir lá atrás dela, mostrar pra ela que não vai aceitar perde-la.

- Eu não sei se ela vai querer me ver...

- Mas ela não vai poder fugir se você fizer uma surpresa... Alguma coisa bem romântica, você vai pensar em algo, tenho certeza.

Seiya ficou admirado. O último encontro com Minu não foi dos melhores, mas agora ele viu que eles realmente poderiam ser amigos.

- Obrigado mesmo, Minu, pela sua amizade.

- Você vai poder contar comigo sempre, Seiya. – disse ela, sorrindo

Seiya abraçou a amiga e foi ao encontro de Shiryu, para que pudessem ir embora. Minu ficou ali sentada. "Ele realmente a ama de verdade...", pensou ela. Ela estava comovida com o sofrimento do amigo.

A tarde chegou devagar e, ao contrário do dia anterior, fazia um calorzinho agradável. Hyoga e Fleur foram ao aeroporto receber Hilda, enquanto na mansão, Shun coordenava a preparação do jantar de "boas-vindas" de Hilda. Ele convidou June para que pudesse ensina-la como se arrumava a "estrutura" dos seus biscoitos. Shun, entretanto, parecia estar preocupado com alguma outra coisa.

- Shun, o que você tem? – perguntou June

- Como assim? Eu estou bem. - ele respondeu tentando disfarçar

- Pois não parece. Você ta voando! Eu tive até que perguntar se ia açúcar nos biscoitos, senão você esqueceria de colocar. O problema sou eu o quê?

- Não, não é nada com você. Na verdade, eu estou preocupado com o meu irmão.

- Com o Ikki? Que tem ele?

- Ele sempre foi meio distante, na dele, mas agora que eu e os outros estamos passando mais tempo com as nossas namoradas, ele quase não para em casa.

- Quem sabe ele também está namorando, não?

- Não, acho que esse é o problema.

- Ele não consegue ficar com ninguém?

- Ele não quer.

- Não quer? Nossa, por quê? – June se admirou

Shun contou a June a história de Ikki e Esmeralda.

- Que triste... Mas isso foi a anos atrás, ele não pode ficar assim a vida toda.

- Eu sei, mas parece que ele não vai mudar...

- E se agente arranjasse um encontro pra ele?

- Tipo um encontro às escuras?

- É, eu estou dividindo um apartamento com uma garota muito legal e muito bonita.

- Eu não sei se ele vai querer, mas vamos tentar.

- Hummmm... Que cheirinho gostoso!

- São os biscoitos! – Shun sorriu – Estão prontos! Agora você vai aprender como se monta a estrutura deles!

Enquanto isso, em seu quarto, Saori tentava evitar, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser Seiya. Até quando fechava os olhos ele estava lá, olhando para ela com carinho. "Eu te amo, Saori... Sempre te amei, sempre foi você..." Ela agora sentia raiva de si mesma por ter sido tão ingênua, mas ele pareceu tão sincero ao se declarar para ela... Ela queria tanto acreditar em Shiryu e Hyoga; acreditar que Seiya realmente a amava, mas estava muito machucada para isso. Tentava se convencer de que devia esquece-lo, mas não via como isso seria possível... Seiya era sua razão para existir. Sem ele, estava tão sozinha... Depois de tudo que enfrentaram juntos, será mesmo que ele a traíra ou teria sido um mal-entendido, como disse Shiryu? "Será que ele virá esta noite?" Pensou ela. Tinha que falar com ele, mas será que conseguiria? Será que ele merecia?

Algumas horas se passaram e Saori finalmente saiu de seu quarto para receber Hilda. Logo todos já estavam sentados à mesa jantando e conversando.

- Está gostando do clima aqui do Japão, Hilda? – perguntou Fleur

- Já estou com calor! – respondeu Hilda sorrindo

- É muito bom ter você aqui conosco, Hilda. – disse Saori tentando sorrir

- Eu também estou gostando muito de rever todos vocês, mas onde está o Seiya?

Um breve silêncio se seguiu a essa pergunta de Hilda. Todos sabiam porque Seiya não estava ali.

- O Seiya – Saori foi interrompida por Shiryu

- Ele pediu desculpas, mas não pôde vir hoje. Estive com ele pela manhã e ele não me pareceu nada bem. – disse Shiryu olhando para Saori

- Que pena! – Hilda percebeu o desconforto de Saori e mudou logo de assunto – E então? Aonde vocês vão me levar hoje?

- Tem um parque de diversões ótimo na cidade. – sugeriu Shun – Eu e June vimos.

- Isso não é meio infantil demais não? – perguntou Hyoga rindo

- Ah! Vai ser tão divertido! – Fleur sorria animada – Não tínhamos a oportunidade de fazer isso em Asgard!

- Tem razão, Fleur. E um parque de diversões é mesmo a sua cara! – Hilda sorriu

- Vamos todos então? – June se intrometeu na conversa

Todos concordaram animados, menos Saori.

- Na verdade, eu também não estou me sentindo muito bem, fica para um outro dia, gente. Desculpe, Hilda.

- Tudo bem, Saori, mas fica para outro dia mesmo, ta? – Hilda sorria, mas sabia que algo errado estava acontecendo com Saori.

Depois da sobremesa, todos foram descansar um pouco antes de ir para o parque. Saori afastou-se de todos e foi sentar-se em uma sala mais reservada, a mesma em que estivera com Seiya na manhã anterior. Aquele dia havia sido quase insuportável para ela. Ficar longe de Seiya era doloroso demais para que pudesse agüentar mais tempo...

- Você está bem, Saori? – alguém chegava perto dela

- Ele não veio, Shiryu... – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos

- Ele pensou que era isso que você ia querer. – disse Shiryu sentando-se no sofá, bem ao lado da amiga

- Eu também, mas não é...

- Acredite nele, Saori. Você sabe que ele não faria isso com você.

- Eu quero muito acreditar nisso, Shiryu, mas parece não fazer sentido... Ele não aprece na mansão e coincidentemente a Shina aparece na casa dele de repente?

- Ele não veio porque o carro dele quebrou, aliás, foi quebrado por alguém que suspeitamos ser a própria Shina. Pense bem, Saori. Quantas vezes essa mulher já não fez loucuras por ele? Se ele quisesse ficar com ela, já teria ficado há muito tempo, mas ele só ama uma pessoa, você.

- Mas então porque ele não quis que eu a visse?

- Vai ver ele sabia que você iria pensar isso e quis evitar que você sofresse.

- Eu não sei...

- Eu vou sair com o pessoal. Tem certeza de que não quer vir, se divertir um pouco?

- Não, obrigada, eu vou ficar mesmo.

**Obs: **Obrigada mais uma vez a todos! Se alguém quiser falar comigo, pode mandar um e-mail ou visitar o meu novo blog: terrarosa.zip.net. Bjinhus! Mary Ogawra


	10. O amor vale a pena

Capítulo 10 – O amor vale a pena

Depois que todos saíram, Saori se sentiu muito só. Decidiu ir ao seu planetário para ver as estrelas, como fazia durante sua infância solitária. Aquele sempre foi um lugar especial para ela e foi lá onde Seiya a havia beijado pela primeira vez. Ao se aproximar, ela percebeu que a porta estava um pouco aberta e havia uma rosa vermelha no chão. Ela apanhou a flor do chão e sentiu o seu perfume. Se coração batia mais forte a medida que ela empurrava a porta para que pudesse entrar no lugar. Debaixo das estrelas, que brilhavam como nunca, estava Seiya no centro do planetário repleto de rosas. Os olhos de Saori se encheram de lágrimas. Durante alguns segundos os dois se olharam calados, até que ela se virou como se fosse deixar o local.

- Saori, espera! – ele pediu

Ela parou na porta de costas para ele. Algumas lágrimas caíram sobre o seu rosto.

- Saori, por favor... – ele se aproximou dela

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e virou-se para encará-lo.

- O que é que você quer aqui?

- Quero que você acredite em mim! Saori, eu te amo, eu não sei viver sem você...

- Eu queria poder acreditar em você, Seiya, queria muito...

- Acredite, por favor. Só existe você pra mim, Saori. Eu não tenho a intenção de ficar com você como se fosse uma mulher qualquer, eu quero ficar do seu lado pra sempre...

- Eu não posso esquecer o que eu vi, Seiya!

Saori não conteve as lágrimas. Cada palavra que ela acabara de dizer doía em seu coração. No fundo, ela também deseja ficar com ele pra sempre...

- Então talvez seja melhor assim... – Seiya também chorava – Se você não confia em mim depois de tudo o que passamos, então não vale a pena.

Saori balançou com as palavras de Seiya. Quantas vezes já não tinha confiado a ele sua vida sem temer? Tinham mesmo sofrido tanto pra deixar que alguém os separasse tão facilmente? Seiya passava por ela para sair dali, quando ela tocou o seu braço, fazendo-o parar.

- Espere Seiya, não vai embora, por favor...

Mesmo magoado com a desconfiança de Saori, ele parou. Saori era mais importante para ele.

- Eu acredito em você, Seiya...

- Saori...

- Eu te amo, Seiya...

Ele sorriu para ela e ela também sorriu. Ele, carinhosamente, a puxou para junto dele, pela cintura.

- Eu te amo, Saori, não existe outra pessoa pra mim... Eu só não quis...

Ela tocou os lábios dele com os dedos para que ele parasse de falar.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso... Ninguém vai conseguir nos separar de novo...

Ela aproximou o seu rosto do dele e os dois se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado...

Longe dali, no parque de diversões, Hyoga, Fleur, Hilda, Shun, June e Shiryu se divertiam muito. As grandes responsabilidades que tiveram tão cedo na vida quase os havia feito esquecer como era se divertir sem preocupações, como jovens comuns. Mas, naquela noite, quem os olhasse, veria apenas um grupo de amigos felizes. Eles riam, comiam algodão-doce, aproveitavam bem o passeio. Hyoga ganhou para Fleur um ursinho no tiro ao alvo, enquanto June tentava convencer Shun a ir com ela na montanha-russa.

- Vamos, Shun, não acredito que você está com medo! – disse June sorrindo

- Eu não estou com medo! Só acho que pode não ser seguro o suficiente. – disse Shun, tentando parecer sério

- Ah, Shun! Vai ser divertido, prometo! – insistia June

- Hummmm... Ta, eu vou só checar as travas de segurança e fazer umas perguntinhas pro técnico do parque...

- Shun!

Shun sorriu:

- Calma, to só brincando! Sobre as perguntinhas...

June o abraçou sorrindo e virou-se para os outros:

- Vocês vêm com a gente?

Fleur olhou para Hyoga e ambos sorriram.

- Nós vamos na roda gigante, ver a cidade lá do alto. – disse Fleur

- E você, Hilda?

- Estou um pouco cansada, acho que vou na roda gigante também.

- Ah! Então o Shiryu vai ter que te acompanhar! – disse Fleur animada – Se você for sozinha, vão te chamar de solteira!

Todos riram de Fleur.

- Posso acompanha-la, Hilda? – perguntou Shiryu

- Claro que sim. – a garota sorriu

Do alto da alta roda-gigante era possível ver a cidade toda iluminada e a música que vinha do parque diminuía. Hyoga e Fleur estavam um pouco distantes de Shiryu e Hilda e, com certeza, não estavam observando a cidade. Já Hilda olhava maravilhada para as luzes.

- Bem diferente de Asgard, não é? – Shiryu puxou conversa timidamente

- É sim... - ela respondeu sorrindo e voltando a observar a cidade.

Shiryu se surpreendeu observando-a com um sorriso nos lábios. O pouco tempo que passara com seus amigos em Asgard e o objetivo de sua missão lá tinham feito com que ele deixasse de perceber o quanto Hilda, na verdade, era bonita e meiga.

- Eu também não sou daqui, do Japão. Sou da China.

- Mas você pretende morar aqui, não?

- Sim. Não me imagino longe dos meus amigos.

Ela virou para ele e sorriu mais uma vez. Shiryu sentiu algo diferente naquele sorriso. Os dois se olhavam sorrindo... O que ela aquilo que começava a crescer nos corações deles?

- Foi um belo passeio, não foi? – perguntou Hyoga rindo

A roda-gigante parara e era vez de Shiryu e Hilda descerem.

Na manhã seguinte, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki já estavam tomando café quando Seiya apareceu com cara de sono.

- Bom dia, pessoal! – disse Seiya muito bem humorado, apesar de sonolento.

- Hummm... Que sorriso! To vendo que alguém se deu bem ontem à noite... – Hyoga disse enquanto sorria maliciosamente

- Isso não é da sua conta! – disse Seiya enquanto sorria desconcertado e arrumava uma bandeja de café-da-manh

- E isso aí, pra quem será?... – perguntou Ikki rindo do amigo

- Ah, corta essa, gente! Vocês não são mais crianças não! – disse Seiya sorrindo – Vocês estão sabendo que a final do Campeonato Japonês é hoje?

- Só estávamos esperando você tocar no assunto! – disse Shiryu

- Quem é que vai levar as bebidas dessa vez? – perguntou Hyoga

- Que tal você, Ikki? – sugeriu Seiya

- Não vai dar, tenho outro compromisso.

- Outro compromisso??? No dia da final??? – Seiya pareceu não acreditar no amigo

- É. Você esqueceu que o meu time já foi eliminado?

- Ah, é mesmo. – Seiya voltou-se para os outros – Pois quem vai levar então?

- Pode deixar comigo. – disse Shiryu rindo

- Ta certo. Nos vemos na hora do jogo lá na minha casa, então?

- Pode contar comigo. – disse Hyoga

- Dessa vez eu vou também. – disse Shun

- Pois eu já vou indo... – Seiya pegou a bandeja e saiu

Seiya carregou cuidadosamente a bandeja até o quarto de Saori. Ela ainda dormia tranqüilamente. Ele abriu as cortinas das janelas um pouco e a acordou chamando-a carinhosamente. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia, minha linda...

- Bom dia, amor...

- Eu trouxe o nosso café.

Saori olhou para a bandeja e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, não fui eu que fiz! – disse ele sorrindo

- Você é muito mais do que eu mereço, sabia?

- Engraçado... Eu já ia dizendo a mesma coisa! – ele sorriu e beijou a mão da garota

- Eu convidei os outros para assistirem o jogo na minha casa hoje... Tudo bem por você?

- Claro que sim, Seiya... Eu fico muito feliz de ver o quanto vocês são amigos.

Ele sorriu e ela continuou:

- Queria só que você dissesse que depois eu preciso falar com vocês todos.

- Falar com a gente? Sobre o quê, amor?

- Eu não queria falar sobre isso agora, é só uma idéia que eu tive, vocês podem dizer não se quiserem, claro...

- Pode falar, Saori.

- Eu sei que vocês se sentem um pouco incomodados por eu estar pagando as suas despesas, então pensei que talvez vocês quisessem trabalhar na Fundação comigo... O que você acha?

- É uma ótima idéia, Saori! Tenho certeza de que os outros também vão gostar. – disse ele sorrindo

- Depois conversamos sobre isso, vamos só aproveitar o nosso café juntos...

Ele sorriu e a abraçou carinhosamente.

**Obs: **Pessoal, mais uma vez, muito obrigada! Estou muito feliz de publicar a minha fic aqui! Vou viajar de férias por algumas semanas, por isso vai ser muito difícil publicar os próximos capítulos, mas vou tentar ao máximo fazer isso. Bjinhus, Mary


	11. Novos amores surgem de repente

Capítulo 11- Novos amores surgem de repente!

A tarde chegou e Shiryu resolveu ir ao shopping, pois assim poderia compra as bebidas e comprar um livro novo para se distrair. Já no shopping, a caminho da livraria, viu passar alguém que lhe pareceu ser familiar. Era Hilda. A garota usava um belo vestido azul, mas, diferente dos que costumava usar em Asgard, pois era bem justo, e tinha dificuldades para carregar as muitas sacolas de compras que levava. Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela.

- Posso ajudar?

- Não precisa, eu estou... Shiryu!!! – Hilda acabou deixando tudo cair no chão com o susto. Seu rosto corou.

- Pode deixar... – disse Shiryu rindo enquanto apanhava as sacolas. – O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?

- Eu, eu vim comprar umas roupas novas pra mim, mais japonesas... – ela sorriu - A Fleur deveria ter vindo também, mas na última hora o Hyoga apareceu, e eu não quis incomodar a Saori porque ela não me pareceu estar bem ontem à noite...

- Ela e o Seiya tinham se desentendido, mas já se acertaram.

- Que bom pra eles, eles ficam mesmo muito bem juntos... Bem, eu não quero tomar o seu tempo... – ela fez um movimento para pegar as sacolas, mas ele não deixou.

- Tem certeza de que vai conseguir carregar isso sozinha? – ele perguntou rindo – Acho melhor eu te acompanhar hoje.

- Você poderia? – ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido – Tem certeza de que não vai ficar entediado?

- Francamente, acho meio impossível isso acontecer...

Hilda sorriu e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho. Mal podia se conter de alegria. Desde que chegara de Asgard e seus olhos encontraram os do garoto, ela começou a repara o quanto Shiryu era bonito e gentil... Quando estava ao lado dele no parque de diversões, notou que seu coração batera de uma maneira diferente...

- Para me ajudar você vai ter que ser sincero com as opiniões, ta? – Hilda sorria

- Não se preocupe! – ele também sorria

As horas foram passando e Shiryu acabou esquecendo completamente do jogo...

- Isso já está ficando repetitivo, viu? – resmungou Seiya

Ele, Hyoga e Shun assistiam ao jogo mais uma vez sem beber.

- É mesmo! Vocês reclamaram, mas pelo menos quando eu fiquei encarregado de trazer as bebidas, eu cheguei atrasado, mas cheguei! – disse Hyoga

- Ah, pessoal, mas com certeza o Shiryu deve ter tido um bom motivo para não vir. – disse Shun

- Bom como o seu? – Hyoga perguntou rindo

Shun olhou feio para Hyoga.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Shun

- Aconteceu, sim! – gritou Seiya com raiva – Um a zero pra eles!

- Nossa, nem tinha visto esse gol... – disse Shun rindo

- Isso é porque vocês ficam aí conversando na hora do jogo!

- Calma aí, Seiya! Vai ver o seu time só ganha mesmo de virada! – disse Hyoga sorrindo

- Espero que sim, senão vou perder uma grana preta para o Ikki!

- Você apostou o resultado com o meu irmão? – perguntou Shun rindo

- Cuidado pra não cair no vício, Seiya... – disse Hyoga rindo

- Muito engraçado... Por falar em Ikki, algum de vocês sabe que compromisso misterioso era esse no dia da final???

Longe dali, Ikki chegava ao apartamento de June. Ela e Shun o tinham convencido a aceitar um "encontro às cegas" com a garota que dividia o apartamento com June. A princípio, Ikki não havia gostado da idéia. Soava um tanto "idiota demais" para ele, mas parou para pensar e... Por que não? Talvez já estivesse na hora de esquecer Esmeralda de uma vez por todas, afinal, cinco anos já haviam se passado desde que ele deixou a Ilha da Rainha da Morte e ficar preso à lembrança da garota o machucava muito.

Ikki estava nervoso, na verdade. Já tinha "ficado" com várias garotas na esperança de esquecer Esmeralda e ser feliz, mas sabia que, naquele momento, precisava de alguém que ficasse do seu lado... Talvez o único jeito de esquecer Esmeralda fosse apaixonando-se novamente... Deu uma última olhada nas margaridas que trazia e tocou a campainha do apartamento. June atendeu a porta.

- Oi, Ikki! Boa noite! – cumprimentou a garota

Ikki pensou que seu irmão tinha muita sorte de ter a mulher que amava ao seu lado.

- Oi, June. Cheguei cedo? – perguntou ele sem jeito

- Não, está bem na hora! Entra, por favor.

Ele entrou no apartamento e sentou-se no sofá, enquanto June ia chamar sua amiga. Era um lugar pequeno, mas muito bonito. Era, com certeza, um apartamento de garotas.

- Ikki, - June o chamou – quero que você conheça a Pearl...

Quando Ikki olhou para a garota, ficou sem palavras. June não havia mentido, era mesmo uma mulher encantadora. As duas poderiam até se passar por irmãs. Pearl tinha a pele bem clara, os olhos azuis e belos cabelos loiros que desciam até o meio das costas. Era um pouco mais alta que June e sorria de uma forma meiga que o fazia lembrar de uma garota que um dia ele amara...

Depois que Hilda terminou de fazer todas as compras que queria, ela e Shiryu acabaram jantando juntos e se divertindo muito. Shiryu a levou de volta para o apartamento que ela dividia com a irmã e no caminho os dois conversavam animadamente. Quando finalmente chegaram, Shiryu estacionou o carro e desceu para ajuda-la. Os dois subiram pelo elevador e chegaram até o andar do apartamento. Fleur abriu a porta para eles.

- Finalmente você chegou, Hilda! Eu quero ver tudo! Oi, Shiryu! – cumprimentou ela sorrindo, mas sem entender porque eles estavam juntos.

Depois que Shiryu foi embora, Fleur resolveu ter uma conversa com a irmã.

- O que você estava fazendo com ele, Hilda?

- Ele estava me ajundando com as compras... Eu o encontrei por acaso no shopping... – disse Hilda tentando, sem sucesso, disfarçar o sorriso bobo que tinha no rosto.

- Hilda, não acredito... Você não está gostando dele, está? – perguntou Fleur preocupada

- Não seja boba... – Hilda tentou disfarçar ao máximo o seu nervosismo

- Está gostando dele, não está? – insistiu Fleur

- Eu não sei, talvez! Posso estar enganada, mas acho que ele também sente algo por mim... Por que ele passaria a tarde me ajundando se não gostasse de mim?

- Por que é assim que o Shiryu é, Hilda! Ele está sempre pronto para ajudar os amigos.

- Você falando comigo desse jeito, Fleur... Parece até que não quer me ver feliz...

- Não é isso, Hilda... Eu quero te proteger, irmã... Você pode acabar se machucando se envolvendo com ele agora... E ele também.

- Mas por que isso haveria de acontecer?

- Hilda, faz pouco tempo que ele terminou com um namoro muito difícil e provavelmente ele ainda a ama...

Fleur contou a Hilda sobre Shunrei. A garota se desesperou. Fleur devia estar certa... Shiryu só queria mesmo ser seu amigo... Mas então o jeito carinhoso com que ele olhava para ela não significava nada? Será que ele tratava todas as amigas daquela forma? Hilda foi para o seu quarto e procurou adormecer depressa. Sabia que um sentimento forte começava a tomar conta de seu coração, mas tinha que impedi-lo de crescer a todo custo... Não suportaria amar alguém e não saber se ele pensava nela ou em outra pessoa...

No dia seguinte, Saori chamou Seiya e os outros para uma reunião importante na mansão. Seiya, como de costume, foi o último a chegar. Parecia ainda estar com sono, mas estava muito feliz, pois seu time tinha mesmo ganho de virada na noite passada e se consagrado Campeão Japonês. Os outros garotos esperavam a ele e a Saori no escritório quando ele chegou.

- Aew, pessoal! – cumprimentou Seiya

- Como sempre na hora, hein, Seiya? – Hyoga riu

Seiya fingiu não ter ouvido o amigo.

- E aí, Ikki? Vai passando o que você me deve! – disse ele ainda rindo

- Foi pura sorte, Seiya, nada mais. – disse Ikki tentando parecer sério enquanto entregava ao amigo o dinheiro da aposta

- E você, Shiryu? Por que não apareceu?? – Seiya virou-se para o amigo

- Eu esqueci, desculpe. – respondeu Shiryu sorrindo. Lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual havia esquecido do jogo.

- Esqueceu???

- É, foi mal! – Shiryu riu

- Bom dia, rapazes! Que bom que todos estão aqui! – Saori entrava na sala – Eu gostaria de fazer uma proposta a vocês.

- Proposta?

- Que tipo de proposta?

- Eu gostaria de saber se vocês não estariam interessados em trabalhar comigo, na Fundação. O que vocês acham?

Os garotos se animaram e concordaram com a idéia.

- Vamos até a Fundação, então?

**Obs: **Pearl, se alguém não souber, significa Pérola em inglês e também é uma jóia muito preciosa, assim como Esmeralda...

**Obs2:** Espero conseguir publicar logo os últimos capítulos... Obrigada a todos que estão lendo! Mary Ogawra


	12. O Bolão

Capítulo 12 – O bolão

Pouco mais de um mês se passou rapidamente depois que os cinco garotos começaram a trabalhar na Fundação. Todos eles estavam empolgados por finalmente estarem começando a se tornar mais independentes e Saori os apoiava muito, fazendo com que eles se sentissem à vontade ao lado dela. Ikki estava visivelmente mais alegre, pois estava namorando Pearl, a amiga de June. Shiryu parecia interessado em Hilda, mas todas as vezes que tentava se aproximar da garota, ela fugia dele.

Seiya e Saori estavam mais unidos do que nunca. Saori havia decidido aceitar o convite de Seiya para passar alguns dias no apartamento com ele. Numa bela tarde de sábado, os dois passeavam pela praia. Caminhavam juntos e se olhavam sorrindo carinhosamente enquanto conversavam.

- Você está gostando de trabalhar na Fundação, Seiya? – perguntou Saori ansiosa

- Estou gostando muito e os outros também. Assim a gente deixa de ser mais um peso para você. – disse Seiya rindo

- Vocês nunca foram um peso pra mim. – disse ela sorrindo.

Saori sentia-se feliz como nunca. Durante alguns anos ela amara Seiya secretamente e tentava imaginar como seria estar ao lado dele, sentir o seu toque... Como seria ser amada por ele... Parecia um sonho tudo o que ela vivera desde que voltara para o Japão e ela só temia que algum dia pudesse acordar.

Os dois sentaram lado a lado na areia para apreciar a paisagem. O sol, prestes a se pôr, dourava o mar e tingia o céu de vários tons derivados do rosa e do laranja. Seiya também mal podia se conter de alegria. Tinha certeza de que Saori era a mulher da sua vida... Sabia que os dois ainda eram muito jovens, mas, em seu coração, nada nunca havia sido tão certo como aquele amor.

- Está lindo o pôr do sol hoje, não está? Logo vão aparecer as estrelas... – disse Saori enquanto Seiya a envolvia em um abraço.

- Eu te amo muito, Saori...

A garota beijou o namorado e sorriu. O sol já começava a desaparecer no horizonte.

- Eu também te amo muito, Seiya, não posso mais viver sem você...

Ele também a beijou e sorriu.

- Seiya... Será que algum de nós poderia ter imaginado que um dia ficaríamos juntos assim? – ela perguntou sorrindo

Seiya apenas sorriu.

- Nós éramos tão diferentes e eu fui tão má com você quando éramos crianças... – ela continuou, perdendo o sorriso.

- Você e eu mudamos muito... Acho que hoje somos iguais em muitas coisas e você se tornou uma mulher maravilhosa...

Saori sorriu. Sim, os dois haviam mudado muito... Seiya a abraçou mais forte.

- Dá vontade de ficar assim pra sempre, não é? – disse ela sorrindo

- Dá sim... Só nós dois... – disse ele

Anoiteceu rapidamente depois que o sol se pôs.

Na manhã seguinte, Seiya e Saori se reuniram com os amigos na praia. Todos estavam se divertindo muito, mas Shiryu parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. Ele, Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki conversavam e bebiam sentados em cadeiras, sob a sombra de um guarda-sol, enquanto Saori, Fleur, Hilda, Pearl, June e Shun jogavam vôlei animadamente.

- E aí, Seiya? Como estão sendo as noites com uma mulher em casa? – perguntou Ikki sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não tenho mesmo do que reclamar! – Seiya sorriu – Só não gosto quando a Saori resolve cozinhar pra mim.

- Eu sei do que ele está falando! – Hyoga sorriu e lembrou-se do café da manhã especial que Saori havia feito para ele e Fleur.

- Ainda assim, - continuou Seiya – ela é mesmo maravilhosa. Achei bom a gente ter se reunido hoje porque quero falar com vocês sobre algo muito importante.

- Pode falar, Seiya. – disse Shiryu

- Bom, sei que vocês sabem que o aniversário da Saori é daqui a três dias. Eu quero aproveitar essa ocasião para pedi-la em casamento.

Os amigos abriram largos sorrisos.

- Aew! – disse Ikki dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo

- Ficamos felizes por vocês, Seiya! – disse Shiryu

- Quem foi que chegou mais perto, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga rindo

- Mais perto de quê? – perguntou Seiya sem entender

- Nós fizemos um "bolão" pra adivinhar quando você ia fazer isso! – disse Ikki rindo – Deixa eu ver... A Fleur disse "setembro".

- Então pode deixar que eu entrego o dinheiro pra ela. – Hyoga riu estendendo a mão para Ikki

- Espertinho, você, hein? – Ikki sorriu

- Não contem para nenhuma das garotas. Saori me disse que elas vão sair juntas amanhã e pode ser que alguma delas abra o bico. – pediu Seiya

Os garotos perceberam que Fleur se aproximava e disfarçaram.

- Precisamos de mais gente nos times pra ficar mais divertido! Nenhum de vocês quer mesmo jogar? Nem você, Hyoga?

- Eu vou jogar com você, amor. – disse Hyoga, levantando-se da cadeira em que sentava

- Eu também vou jogar. – disse Ikki também levantando

Quando os três já estavam um pouco mais distantes, Seiya resolveu conversar com Shiryu. Tinha percebido que o amigo não ficara feliz como os outros, com a notícia do futuro noivado.

- Algum problema, Shiryu? Você acha que eu não estou fazendo a coisa certa?

- Não, não é nada disso. Como eu disse, fico muito feliz por vocês.

- Então?

- A Shunrei vai voltar para a China.

- Voltar? Nossa, que pena, cara, mas e você?

- Eu não vou.

- Quer dizer que não tem "volta" com ela?

- Não. Eu a amo, mas ela sempre será uma irmã pra mim.

- Sinto muito, Shiryu.

- Tudo bem, Seiya.

De repente, os dois amigos ouviram um grito vindo de onde os outros jogavam. Correram até lá e viram que Hilda estava no chão.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Seiya

- Você está bem? – perguntou Shiryu

- Sim, eu estou bem, mas acho que torci o tornozelo.

Shiryu abaixou-se para verificar o pé da garota.

- Deixem que eu cuido disso, podem voltar a jogar se quiserem.

Seiya resolveu substituir Hilda no time formado por Saori, Hyoga e Fleur. Shiryu carregou Hilda até uma das cadeiras e improvisou uma compressa com gelo do isopor onde estavam as bebidas e sua blusa.

- Obrigada, Shiryu. – disse Hilda parecendo pouco confortável ao lado dele

Shiryu achou que aquela seria uma boa hora para conversar com a garota.

- Escute, Hilda, posso estar enganado, mas acho que ultimamente você anda me evitando...

- Evitando? – a garota começava a ficar nervosa. Estava mesmo procurando passar pouco tempo com o Dragão, na esperança de que assim o que sentia por ele não aumentasse.

- Eu não estou entendendo isso. Pensei que nós tínhamos nos dado bem.

- Desculpe... Não tive a intenção de te deixar triste.

- Eu não estou triste. – o garoto sorriu para ela – Só queria saber por quê. Você não gostou de mim?

- Esse é o problema... – a garota sorriu envergonhada – Eu gosto de você... Muito...

Shiryu pareceu não acreditar no que ouvia. Ele também se sentia atraído pela garota, mas até então imaginava que ela não sentia nada por ele.

- Hilda, eu – Shiryu foi interrompido por Fleur que chegava com Hyoga.

- Vamos pra casa pra você descansar, irmã. – disse a garota sorrindo

**Obs: **Desculpem a demora para publicar este capítulo. Tive que viajar mais cedo, por isso não deu tempo de publicar, mas agora, finalmente vou poder publicar os capítulos restantes. Obrigada pela paciência! Bjinhus, Mary Ogawra


	13. Uma futura mamãe

Capítulo 13 – Uma futura mamãe

Na tarde seguinte, Saori, Fleur, Hilda, June e Pearl se reuniram no shopping para fazer compras e conversar. As cinco garotas agiam como qualquer grupo de amigas da sua idade: gastavam horas provando roupas (e "encontrando defeitos" em seus corpos), falando de seus namorados com empolgação e rindo muito. Saori, em especial, estava muito feliz. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão "normal" quanto naqueles últimos meses.

- Vocês têm certeza de que este vestido está bonito em mim? – Saori perguntou às amigas. Estava tentando encontrar um vestido especial para usar na sua festa de aniversário.

- Está lindo, Saori! – disse Fleur rindo

- É mesmo, Saori! Esse vestido está perfeito em você e olha que eu nem sou vendedora pra ficar falando essas coisas! – disse Pearl provocando risos

- Eu não sei... O vestido é mesmo lindo, mas acho que o problema sou eu... – disse Saori enquanto se olhava no espelho da loja. – Estou me sentindo estranha. – A garota sentia como se de alguma forma estivesse diferente... Talvez fosse porque estava completando 19 anos e tivesse mesmo amadurecido. – Vocês não estão me achando um pouco gorda?

- Claro que não! – disse Hilda

- Você está enxergando muito mal! – disse June sorrindo

Saori sorriu.

- É, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouquinho. – disse a garota – Será que o Seiya vai gostar?

- De novo o Seiya! – disse Fleur sorrindo – Claro que ele vai gostar!

- Uma em cada cinco palavras que você diz é "Seiya"! – disse June sorrindo

Saori sorriu com o rosto corado. Era verdade. Não conseguia passar muito tempo sem pensar no namorado.

- Desculpem... – disse ela sorrindo

- Eu acho que ele vai adorar ver você vestida assim! – disse Fleur rindo – E por falar em namorado, daqui a algumas semanas é o aniversário de um ano do meu namoro com o Hyoga!

- Que meigo! Parabéns! – disse Pearl sorrindo

- É, parabéns, Fleur! Vocês ficam lindos juntos! – disse Saori sorrindo também.

- Estou muito feliz que a gente tenha dado tão certo depois de tudo o que passou... – disse Fleur

- Vocês já pensam em se casamento? – perguntou June com animação

- Bom, a gente ainda não conversou sobre isso, mas espero que ele pense sim! – disse Fleur com o rosto corado. – E vocês, meninas, como estão com os namoros?

- Eu e o Shun estamos nos dando muito bem também. – disse June – Eu até gosto desse jeitinho dele de se importar com os detalhes das coisas.

- Eu e o Ikki mal começamos, então é muito cedo para dizer, não é? – disse Pearl – Mas confesso que senti algo muito forte desde a primeira vez que o vi...

- Nem ao menos namorado eu tenho! – disse Hilda sorrindo, mas um pouco sem jeito.

- Mas vai me dizer que você não gostaria de namorar o Shiryu? – disse June sorrindo

- Eu... Bem... De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? – Hilda estava com o rosto vermelho de tanta vergonha e tentava disfarçar ao máximo o seu nervosismo. Será que os seus olhares para o garoto haviam sido assim tão reveladores?

- Você eu não sei, mas ele parece se importar muito com você! – disse June rindo

- É mesmo, Hilda! E ontem na praia? Quando você se machucou? Ele foi correndo te ajudar! – disse Pearl

- E você, Saori? Porque está tão calada? – perguntou Fleur voltando-se para a amiga. Quando bateu os olhos em Saori, porém, notou que ela não parecia nada bem e, de fato, ela não estava bem. A garota estava pálida, suava frio e parecia nauseada.

- Saori??? Você está bem??

- Eu acho que não... – respondeu Saori com a voz fraca

- Vamos ali no banheiro! – disse Fleur conduzindo a amiga

As outras três esperaram até que Fleur voltasse.

- Acho que foi só um mal estar passageiro, ela já está melhorando. – disse Fleur

- O que será que houve com ela? – perguntou Hilda

- Ela parecia bem minutos atrás. – disse Pearl

- Será que ela está grávida? – perguntou June

Longe dali, uma Mulher-cavaleiro se aproximava da mansão. A máscara que usava ocultava a expressão de raiva que tomava conta de seu rosto e de seus pensamentos. "Preciso tirar essa garota do meu caminho de qualquer jeito! Se eu não posso tê-lo só para mim, ninguém o terá!", pensou a mulher. Era Shina. Mesmo com a rejeição de Seiya na noite em que havia tentado forjar uma cena de traição para separá-lo de Saori, ela inda não havia se conformado. Não poderia deixar que aquela garota metida fosse feliz ao lado dele... Não sabia exatamente como, mas, mesmo que significasse a infelicidade de seu amado, ela precisaria destruir Saori de qualquer jeito...

No orfanato, Shiryu e Shunrei conversavam, enquanto Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki jogavam futebol com as crianças. Os amigos se divertiam muito; os outros dois, entretanto, estavam tristes. Chegara a hora de se separarem definitivamente... Todas as esperanças de uma volta pareciam descartadas...

- Shunrei, você... Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer? – perguntou Shiryu

- Eu acho que sim, Shiryu... – a garota respondeu cabisbaixa

- Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta... Escute, só porque as coisas entre nós não foram como o esperado não significa que temos que nos separar desse jeito...

- Eu sei, eu só... Eu preciso pensar um pouco Shiryu, mas também vou sentir muito a sua falta... – a garota tentava não derramar as lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos. – Você sabe que sempre pode me visitar, não é?

- Shunrei...

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram daquele jeito por um longo tempo. Mesmo tentando se controlar, Shunrei não conseguiu mais evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

- Venha jantar conosco na mansão... Para você poder se despedir dos outros...

- Eu vou, Shiryu...

Fleur, Hilda, June e Pearl levaram Saori para a mansão e a convenceram a fazer um teste de gravidez. Saori estava no banheiro de seu quarto. Esperava o resultado do teste ficar pronto. Estava bastante confusa e assustada. Até começar o namoro com Seiya, nunca havia sido tocada por um homem antes... E agora ela talvez estivesse grávida...

Enquanto isso, as amigas esperavam sentadas em sua cama, conversando baixinho.

- Nossa... Será que ela está mesmo grávida? – perguntou Pearl

- Foi só um palpite, mas que outra explicação haveria para o que ela sentiu lá no shopping? – perguntou June

- Eu não sei... Isso não vai ser mal para o namoro dela? – perguntou Pearl

- Eu acho que não. – disse Fleur – O Seiya a ama muito e o Hyoga me disse que esse amor deles não é de agora não, é de muito tempo já.

- Tem razão, mas talvez ela esteja só doente, não? – supôs Hilda

- É, talvez aquela comida do shopping fez mal a ela... – disse Pearl

- Talvez... – disse June – Vamos descobrir isso agora, aí vem ela.

Saori saía do banheiro com o indicador do teste nas mãos. Estava pálida e suas mãos tremiam. Fleur a conduziu novamente para que sentasse na cama, perto das amigas.

- E então, Saori? – perguntou Fleur calmamente

- Eu... Estou grávida... – disse Saori começando a chorar

- Não chore, Saori... – disse Fleur – Você tem que ficar alegre!

- É, Saori, que coisa linda! – disse June sorrindo

- Você quer esse bebê, não quer? – perguntou Hilda abraçando a amiga

- Quero, claro que sim, mas... O que o Seiya vai dizer? Nós somos tão jovens... Eu mal vou completar dezenove anos... Será que ele vai querer esse bebê?

- Que pergunta! Claro que vai, Saori! – disse Fleur sorrindo – Ele te ama, esqueceu?

- É verdade, Saori. – disse Hilda – Acho que ele vai ficar muito feliz com essa notícia!

- Vocês acham?... – perguntou Saori parando de chorar

- Lógico, Saori! – disse June sorrindo

- Vai ser um motivo a mais pra gente comemorar quarta-feira! – disse Fleur rindo

As amigas envolveram Saori em um abraço coletivo e deslizaram as mãos sobre sua barriga delicadamente, como se fizessem um carinho, o que fez a garota rir muito. Um bebê... Ela estava esperando um bebê de Seiya...

- Posso pedir uma coisa, amigas?

- Tudo o que você quiser, "mamãe"! – brincou Fleur

Saori sorriu mais uma vez.

- Não contem para os meninos. Quero que o Seiya seja o primeiro a saber e eu vou contar a ele quarta-feira.

- Assim não vale! – disse June – É o seu aniversário e é ele quem ganha o presente!

Todas riram mais uma vez. Saori pôs as mãos sobre a barriga e sentiu-se imensamente feliz.

**Obs:** Oi, pessoal! Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos que deixam reviews ou só leêm! Pra compensar o fato da demora na publicaão do capítulo 12, resolvi publicar o 13 mais cedo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Bjinhus, Mary Ogawra


	14. Uma aliança de noivado

Capítulo 14 – Uma aliança de noivado

Depois do jantar, na mansão, todos se reuniram em uma das salas. Enquanto os garotos assistiam jornal na TV e conversavam, as garotas, um pouco mais afastadas, contavam a Shunrei a novidade de Saori.

- Parabéns, Saori! – disse Shunrei abraçando a amiga

- O que você acha, Shunrei? – perguntou Saori – Você acha que o Seiya vai ficar feliz?

- Claro que vai, Saori! – disse Shunrei sorrindo – Essa criança vai ter muita sorte com vocês dois como pais!

- Obrigada, Shunrei... – disse Saori comovida abraçando mais uma vez a amiga

- Eu acho que ele vai ser bem mimado com "titias" como agente! – disse Fleur rindo

As garotas continuavam a conversara animadamente, mas Hilda se afastou um pouco delas. Caminhou até o hall de entrada e sentou-se na escada que levava para o segundo andar da casa. Não conseguia acreditar em si mesma, no que tinha feito quando estava na praia... Tinha dito a Shiryu que gostava dele! As amigas haviam lhe dito no shopping que ele talvez gostasse dela, mas se ele havia convidado Shunrei para jantar... Será que isso significava que ele ainda gostava se Shunrei?

De repente, alguém se aproximou dela. Quando ergueu os olhos, ela percebeu que era Shiryu.

- Porque você está aqui sozinha? – perguntou Shiryu com um sorriso nos lábios

- Eu... Estava um pouco sufocada ali... – mentiu Hilda. Ela procurou agir como se não tivesse dito nada a ele

- Isso não tem a ver com Shunrei, tem?

- Claro que não... Por que teria?

- Hilda, eu amo a Shunrei...

Hilda se sentiu muito infeliz quando ele disse isso.

- uma irmã. – Continuou Shiryu – Eu gosto de outra pessoa.

- Você... Você gosta de outra pessoa? – a garota estava mais nervosa que nunca

- De você. – disse Shiryu sorrindo

- De mim?...

- Desde que nos reencontramos, eu estou sentindo uma coisa diferente por você...

- Eu também, Shiryu... – Hilda finalmente sorriu

Ele tocou o rosto da garota e, durante alguns segundos, os dois se encararam sorrindo. Seus rostos se aproximavam lentamente, até que os dois se entregaram a um beijo, a princípio tímido, mas que foi se transformando em um bem mais intenso.

- Foi pra isso que você me convidou aqui???

Os dois foram surpreendidos por Shunrei, que tinha os olhos marejados e parecia estar brava. A garota abriu a porta da casa e correu para fora.

- Shunrei, espere! – gritou Shiryu, virando-se depois para Hilda – Desculpe, eu vou falar com ela...

Shiryu saiu atrás de Shunrei e Hilda continuou sentada, sem forças para levantar-se. Algumas lágrimas teimaram em rolar... Saori apareceu de repente.

- Hilda? Você está chorando? – perguntou Saori aproximando-se da amiga – O que houve?

- Não é nada...

- Não pode ser nada. Pode contar, amiga...

Hilda contou para Saori sobre o que ela sentia por Shiryu, sobre o dia em que o encontrou no shopping e sobre o dia da praia.

- Então ele gosta de você... – disse saori sorrindo

- Mas ele foi atrás dela agora...

- Hilda, o Shiryu e a Shunrei se amam, e tentaram ficar juntos, mas não deu certo... Eles mesmos reconheceram que não daria certo, por isso terminaram...

- Então você acha que – Hilda foi interrompida por Seiya, que chegava na sala

- Dá licença, Hilda, que eu vou "roubar" a Saori agora. – disse Seiya sorrindo

Os dois foram até a sala de música e sentaram juntinhos em uma das poltronas. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente durante alguns minutos até pararem completamente sem fôlego. Os dois se olharam sorrindo e ele deslizou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto da amada. Notou algo de diferente nela... Ela parecia mais bonita, do que jamais estivera, naquela noite.

- Você está muito linda hoje, amor... – disse ele carinhosamente

- É que eu estou muito feliz... – disse ela se segurando para não dizer de uma vez que estava grávida

- Foi bom o passeio com as meninas?

- Foi maravilhoso... Eu comprei um vestido lindo para usar quarta-feira...

- Vai ser um dia especial mesmo... – disse ele pensando no momento em que a pediria em casamento

- É... Nem acredito que vou fazer 19 anos...

- Não se preocupe, amor, eu gosto de mulheres mais velhas... – disse ele brincando

- Ora essa! Só sou três meses mais velha que você! – disse ela sorrindo

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram mais uma vez. Na sala ao lado, Hyoga chamou Fleur para que conversassem a sós.

- O que foi, amor? – perguntou Fleur

- É que o Seiya pediu a nossa ajuda, mas você não pode contar para as outras garotas...

- Eu não vou contar. – disse ela sorrindo

- Ele vai pedir a Saori em casamento no dia do aniversário dela.

Fleur sorriu animada.

- Nossa! Que lindo! – disse ela sorrindo

- Ele pediu que eu te contasse para que você pudesse ajudar a escolher a aliança amanhã. – disse Hyoga, também sorrindo

Fleur estava muito feliz pela amiga. Se Seiya queria casar com ela, então, com certeza, ficaria feliz de saber que ela estava grávida. Não conseguiu evitar sentir, porém, um pouquinho de desapontamento. Se Hyoga estava lhe contando aquilo, então, provavelmente, ainda não tinha pensado em casar-se com ela.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu levava Shunrei de carro até o orfanato. Os dois não haviam trocado uma palavra desde que saíram da mansão. Shiryu sentia-se culpado por ter deixado a garota triste e ela já começava a sentir remorso pelo que tinha feito. Depois de alguns minutos de total silêncio, Shiryu resolveu conversar com ela.

- Shunrei, eu...

- Desculpe... – disse a garota impedindo-o de terminara a frase

- Não precisa pedir desculpas...

- Preciso, Shiryu... Não foi certo o que eu fiz...

- Não, Shunrei, você tem razão... Eu não deveria ter feito isso...

- Você está apaixonado por ela? – perguntou Shunrei de repente

Shiryu não respondeu. Shunrei percebeu qual seria a resposta através dos olhos do garoto. Ele estava gostando de Hilda de verdade. Shunrei se sentiu muito ruim. Não tinha o direito de impedir que Shiryu fosse feliz ao lado de outra pessoa... Sabia muito bem que não tinha dado certo entre eles, mas poderia dar com outra garota... Shiryu estacionou em frente ao orfanato.

- Shunrei, você sabe que eu te amo...

- Eu sei. Eu também te amo, por isso quero o melhor pra você...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Vá atrás dela, Shiryu. – disse Shunrei tentando rir – Eu só quero que você seja muito feliz e eu sei que isso vai te fazer feliz...

Os dois se abraçaram. Sabiam que sempre sentiriam um carinho especial um pelo outro; um carinho bem mais forte do que uma simples paixão. Sabiam que, mesmo se separando e mesmo que suas vidas tomassem rumos totalmente diferentes, sempre teriam um ao outro.

Na manhã seguinte, Seiya, Hyoga e Fleur firam à joalheria comprar a aliança de Saori. Fleur estava muito animada e nem percebia que Hyoga havia se afastado um pouco dela e conversado brevemente com uma das funcionárias da loja, que tratou de se aproximar da garota. Quando Seiya finalmente se decidiu, Fleur foi com ele escolher a caixinha da aliança e a vendedora se aproximou de Hyoga.

- E então? Ela escolheu alguma? – perguntou Hyoga

A mulher sorriu e mostrou-lhe uma linda aliança.

- Ela escolheu uma para a amiga, mas disse que esta seria sua escolha pessoal.

- "timo! Muito obrigado, eu vou levar. – disse Hyoga sorrindo.

Obs: Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora para publicar este capítulo. Infelizmente o meu computador pifou do nada assim que eu publiquei o capítulo 13 e só agora eu pude usar a Internet de novo. Obrigada pela paciência, espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic! Bjinhus pra todos! Mary Ogawra


	15. Uma triste visita

Capítulo 15 – Uma triste visita

Na mansão Kido, Saori estava descansando em seu quarto. Ela estava sentada em sua cama com as mãos sobre a barriga. Pensava em como a sua vida seria diferente daquele momento em diante, afinal, ela seria mãe...Tentava imaginar qual seria a reação de Seiya ao saber que seria pai... Será que ficaria feliz, como diziam as amigas? Ela esperava que sim... Batidas na porta do quarto a afastaram de seus pensamentos.

- Entre... – disse ela e a pessoa abriu a porta. Era Tatsumi

- Desculpe incomodar, senhorita, mas uma visita a espera. – disse o mordomo

- Uma visita? Quem é, Tatsumi?

- Não a conheço, mas disse que veio do Santuário...

- Do Santuário? – Saori pareceu surpresa. Teria acontecido alguma coisa no Santuário?

Enquanto isso, no aeroporto, Shiryu se despedia de Shunrei. Já estava quase na hora da decolagem do avião, mas os dois ainda estavam juntos. Ambos tentavam, mas não conseguiam segurar as lágrimas. Depois de tanto tempo, separava-se novamente. Ao ouvirem o último chamado para os passageiros, os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente.

- Shunrei, tem certeza do que está fazendo? – perguntou Shiryu com um olhar de tristeza

- Eu tenho, Shiryu... A minha vida é lá na China... – respondeu a garota

- Eu te amo, Shunrei. Você sempre vai poder contar comigo.

- Eu também te amo... – Shunrei enxugou as lágrimas e afastou-se um pouco de Shiryu – Está na hora de ir...

- Faça uma boa viagem... Ligue-me quando chegar...

- Eu ligo... – disse ela tentando sorrir – Dê os parabéns para a Saori por mim. Adeus, Shiryu...

- Adeus, Shunrei...

Shiryu observou o avião decolar e sumir na imensidão azul do céu e começou a lembrar do que Shunrei havia lhe perguntado na noite anterior. "Você está apaixonado por ela?", sim, era verdade. Não sabia como, nem porque, mas se apaixonara por Hilda. "Esse é o problema... Eu gosto de você... Muito...". Ele lembrou-se do dia em que Hilda confessara que gostava dele. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que vê-la. Ele deixou o aeroporto e seguiu a caminho do apartamento de Hilda e Fleur.

Enquanto isso, Saori dirigia-se à escada que levava ao hall de entrada da mansão, para receber a visita. Quem será que tinha vindo vê-la? Ela começou a descer a escada quando a pessoa surgiu, vinda de uma das salas próximas. Saori levou um susto ao ver quem era.

- Você??? – disse ela assustada – O que está fazendo na minha casa, Shina?

Shina, desta vez, estava vestida como uma amazona e usava máscara.

- Me deixaram entrar... – disse Shina entrando e pondo-se em posição de ataque

Saori começou a ficar com medo de Shina.

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntou Saori

- Para uma deusa, você parece bem desprotegida, menina. Onde está Seiya?

- Ele me disse o que aconteceu naquela noite, Shina. Que você sabotou o carro dele e depois forjou aquela cena ridícula! Desista, Shina!

Shina começou a se aproximar de Saori, que não havia descido completamente a escada.

- O Seiya vai ser meu de qualquer jeito! – gritou Shina

- Ele não gosta de você, Shina!

- Gosta sim! Gosta sim! – Shina parecia estar perdendo o controle – E se ele não vê isso sozinho, vou ter que fazer alguma coisa para ajudar!

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Eu acho que vou ter que tirar você do meu caminho, menina... – disse Shina parecendo cada vez mais fora de si

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Saori nervosa, subindo alguns degraus para se afastar de Shina

- Adeus, Athena... Venha cobra!!!

Numa rápida fração de segundo, Shina atacou Saori, que não teve como se defender. Saori caiu rolando pelos degraus restantes da escada até parar no chão, desmaiada. Shina olhou para ela e sorriu vitoriosa. Tatsumi, que havia ouvido o grito de Saori, correu até onde ela estava e a viu caída no chão, enquanto Shina fugia. Outros empregados também chegavam.

- Senhorita... – Tatsumi parecia começar a chorar – O que vocês estão olhando?? Chamem uma ambulância, rápido!!! – disse ele virando-se para os outros empregados

Enquanto isso, Shiryu era recebido por Hilda, no apartamento. A garota parecia um pouco triste.

- Oi... – cumprimentou ele

- Oi... Pode entrar.

Shiryu entrou no apartamento. Hilda parecia estar sozinha.

- Hilda, desculpe por ontem à noite. Eu já conversei com a Shunrei e ela também sente muito.

- Shiryu, eu...

Antes que a garota pudesse terminar a frase, ele a beijou, deixando-a surpresa. Hilda não tentou resistir. Como na noite anterior, o beijo foi se transformando. Ambos sabiam que um sentimento forte entre eles despertava naquele momento. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que ouviram o barulho da porta do apartamento se abrindo. Era Fleur que chegava com Hyoga e Seiya.

- Oi, Hilda. – cumprimentou Seiya – Shiryu?

Os dois estavam vermelhos de vergonha, mas tentavam disfarçar.

- Oi... O Shiryu estava só me ajudando a consertar... O telefone... – disse Hilda sem jeito

- É, isso mesmo. – Shiryu concordou rapidamente

Nesse mesmo instante, o telefone começou a tocar.

- Viram? Já está consertado! Obrigada, Shiryu! – disse Hilda sorrindo enquanto Fleur atendia ao telefone

Seiya e Hyoga olhavam de Hilda para Shiryu sorrindo. Sabiam muito bem que os dois não estavam consertando coisa alguma, mas resolveram não insistir do assunto, mesmo porque a expressão de Fleur mudara significativamente após aquela ligação. A garota estava pálida, suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Hyoga correu até ela.

- O que foi, Fleur?? – perguntou ele preocupado

Fleur, no entanto, virou-se para Seiya, que começou a se preocupar.

- Aconteceu uma coisa com a Saori...

Seiya se desesperou.

- O que aconteceu?? Diga, por favor!

- Ela está ferida...

- Ferida??

- Já a levaram para o hospital...

- Eu vou pra lá agora!

- Espera, Seiya! – Shiryu chamou o amigo – Você não pode dirigir agora, deixa que eu vou com você.

Shiryu saiu com Seiya na frente, enquanto em outro carro, Hyoga também se dirigia ao hospital com Hilda e Fleur. Do seu celular, Fleur ligou para avisar a Shun e Ikki, que estavam no apartamento de June e Pearl, do ocorrido.

- Disseram qual a gravidade dos ferimentos? – perguntou Hyoga enquanto dirigia

- Não é muito grave o estado dela... Mas eu temo por outra coisa... – Fleur olhou para sua irmã, que entendeu o que ela queria dizer

- Que outra coisa, Fleur? – perguntou Hyoga

- É que a Saori...

- Fleur! – intrometeu-se Hilda – Ela nos fez prometer que não contaríamos a ninguém...

- Não adianta mais, Hilda... – disse Fleur com tristeza – De um jeito ou de outro, o Seiya vai acabar sabendo disso hoje...

- Disso o quê? – perguntou Hyoga preocupado

- A Saori está grávida, Hyoga.

- Meu Deus... Desde quando vocês sabem disso?

- Ela descobriu ontem. Disse que queria contar pra ele só amanhã... – disse Hilda

- O Seiya precisa saber disso... Temos que contar pra ele. – disse Hyoga

Enquanto isso, a caminho do hospital, Seiya estava desesperado. No elevador do prédio, Fleur contara a ele que Saori havia sido atacada por Shina. "Desgraçada", pensou ele. Sentia raiva de Shina e culpa por não ter estado por perto para proteger Saori, como sempre esteve. Lembrou-se da aliança, que estava em seu bolso. Não poderia mais esperar... Assim que Saori melhorasse um pouco, ele a pediria em casamento.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Shiryu e Seiya foram informados de que Saori estava sendo atendida pelos médicos e eles deveriam esperar. Logo Hyoga chegou com Fleur e Hilda, assim como Ikki e Shun. Enquanto Fleur e Hilda tentavam fazer com que Seiya ficasse mais calmo, Hyoga chamou os amigos e contou sobre a gravidez de Saori.

- Como você soube disso? – perguntou Ikki

- Fleur e Hilda disseram que ela descobriu ontem e planejava contar a ele amanhã.

- Por isso ela estava tão feliz... – disse Shun com tristeza

- Temos que contar para o Seiya. – disse Shiryu

- Eu também pensei isso a princípio, mas... – Hyoga hesitou – E se ela perder o bebê?

- Tem razão... Talvez seja melhor ele não saber... – disse Shun

- Eu acho que é nossa obrigação como amigos contar – disse Ikki – Mesmo que seja doloroso. Ele vai acabar sabendo de qualquer jeito.

- E mesmo se ela perder o bebê, não seria justo deixá-la enfrentar essa dor sozinha. – disse Shiryu – Ele vai precisar dele e é melhor que ele esteja pronto.

- É, você tem razão. – concordou Shun

- Eu vou chamá-lo até aqui. – disse Hyoga

Pouco depois, Hyoga chegou trazendo Seiya.

- Ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver. – disse Shun

- Eu espero que sim... – disse Seiya cabisbaixo

- Escuta, Seiya, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre a Saori. – disse Shiryu

- O que foi?? O médico disse alguma coisa??

- Ainda não falamos com o médico. – disse Shun

- Então, o que é? – perguntou Seiya preocupado

Shiryu respirou fundo.

- Ela está grávida, Seiya.

**Obs:** Este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic, espero que vocês estejam gostando! Muito obrigada mesmo a todo mundo que deixou reviews até agora e a todos que não deixaram, mas leram mesmo assim! bjinhus, Mary


	16. Cavaleiros Apaixonados

Capítulo 16 – Cavaleiros Apaixonados

O coração e os pensamentos de Seiya dispararam, embora ele não conseguisse dizer nada. Saori estava grávida... O bebê corria perigo... Ele seria pai... Seiya olhava para os amigos, ansiosos por alguma reação da parte dele, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, como agir... Havia ficado surpreso, mas feliz com a notícia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava muito preocupado. E se o bebê não resistisse?

- Seiya, você está bem? – perguntou Shun preocupado

- O médico vem vindo. – disse Shiryu

- Bom dia, senhores. – cumprimentou o médico – Vocês são os amigos da srta. Kido, certo?

- Sim, nós somos. – disse Shiryu

- E quanto à família dela? – perguntou o médico

- Nós somos a única família que ela tem. – disse Shun

- Está certo, então.

- Como ela está, doutor? – perguntou Seiya finalmente se manifestando

- Ela está bem, não corre nenhum risco, apenas quebrou o braço esquerdo por causa da queda. Ela já está descansando em um quarto particular, mas recomendo que ela fique até amanhã, apenas para observação.

- E o bebê, doutor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?? – perguntou Seiya nervoso

- Calma! Você deve ser o pai, não é mesmo?

- Sim, eu sou.

- Infelizmente, na maioria dos casos semelhantes, as mulheres perdem o bebê. – os olhos de Seiya se encheram de lágrimas, mas o médico sorriu e continuou a falar – Neste caso, porém, não houve nenhum problema.

- Quer dizer que está tudo bem??? – perguntou Seiya se enchendo de alegria

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar. Os exames mostraram que ela está grávida de apenas três semanas e está tudo normal.

Seiya finalmente sorriu aliviado.

- Já podemos vê-la, doutor? – perguntou Hyoga também sorrindo

- Sim, podem. Venham comigo.

O médico os levou até o quarto onde Saori dormia tranqüila. Os amigos ficaram algum tempo e depois foram embora, deixando Seiya sozinho com ela. Ele a fitava com carinho enquanto refletia sobre a notícia que recebera dos amigos. Era uma grande responsabilidade a que estava prestes a assumir. Seria pai.

O tempo parecera ter passado rapidamente... Fazia apenas alguns meses desde que ele e Saori haviam se beijado pela primeira vez e agora teriam um filho juntos. Para qualquer outro garoto de 18 anos tudo isso pareceria uma grande loucura, mas, de alguma forma, para ele tudo parecia estar certo. Ele estava realmente feliz. Desde muito antes de poder tocar Saori pela primeira vez, já tinha certeza de que seu amor por ela era diferente... Envolto em seus pensamentos, Seiya só percebeu que Saori acordava quando escutou a voz da amada.

- Seiya... – Saori o chamou com a voz fraca – Seiya, onde eu estou?

- Está tudo bem, Saori. Você está em um hospital. – ele respondeu acariciando o rosto da garota

- Meu braço... – Saori percebeu que seu braço estava engessado. Tornou a olhar para o namorado e continuou – Foi a Shina... Ela disse que queria falar comigo... Meu Deus! – Saori começou a ficar nervosa, pois, ao descansar a mão direita sobre a barriga, lembrou-se do bebê que esperava. Será que o tinha perdido???

Seiya percebeu a preocupação de Saori e segurou a mão da garota.

- Seiya... – os olhos de Saori se enchiam de lágrimas – Eu precisava te contar... Tem contar algo muito importante, mas... – Saori não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois as lágrimas já tomavam conta do seu rosto.

- Fique calma, Saori. Não precisa chorar...

- Mas, Seiya...

Ele sorriu e pôs uma das mãos sobre a barriga da garota enquanto a outra ainda fazia carinhos no rosto dela.

- Eu já sei, Saori. – disse ele sorrindo

- Você... Já sabe? – perguntou ela parando de chorar – Então eu ainda estou...?

- Não se preocupe. O médico disse que está tudo bem com... O nosso bebê.

- Ah, Seiya... – Saori sorriu aliviada.

Os dois se abraçaram e ela continuou a falar:

- Desculpe eu não ter dito antes... Eu descobri ontem e queria fazer uma surpresa para você amanhã. – disse ela sorrindo

Seiya também sorriu.

- Eu também tenho uma surpresa para amanhã, mas acho que vai ser melhor para agora mesmo. – disse ele enquanto tirava a caixinha com a aliança do bolso sem que Saori a visse.

Seiya respirou fundo, segurou com as duas mãos a mão direita da garota, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e continuou:

- Saori... Você é a mulher da minha vida. Desde que nos reencontramos, há cinco anos, e eu me apaixonei por você, eu passei a imaginar como seria estar do seu lado. Não apenas como seu cavaleiro, para te proteger, mas como alguém que você amasse. Hoje eu sei que é muito mais do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

- Seiya... Eu sinto o mesmo... – Saori parecia querer chorar novamente, mas, dessa vez, de felicidade. Os olhos de Seiya também se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo e queria muito que você me desse a oportunidade de tentar te fazer tão feliz como eu estou agora pela minha vida inteira...

Seiya abriu a caixinha, mostrando o anel para Saori.

- Seiya... – Saori não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

- Você aceita se casar comigo, Saori? – perguntou Seiya

- Claro que sim... – respondeu Saori sorrindo.

O coração de Saori batia tão rápido quanto podia bater e ela sentia como se ele fosse saltar de seu peito a qualquer segundo. Seiya a ajudou a sentar-se na cama do hospital e pôs a aliança de noivado na mão direita da garota. Os dois se olharam sorrindo enquanto ele enxugava as lágrimas dela com as mãos.

- Eu te amo muito... – disse ela baixinho

Começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Trocavam beijos com intensidade tamanha que tiveram que para depois de alguns minutos para tomar fôlego. Os dois, então, se abraçaram e ficaram daquele jeito durante um bom tempo...

Na noite seguinte, todos se divertiam na festa de aniversário de Saori, na mansão. Entre outros convidados, estavam presentes todos os cavaleiros de bronze (com exceção de Jabu, que, no entanto, mandara um buquê de rosas que Saori se recusara a receber) e alguns cavaleiros de ouro, que traziam mensagens de "parabéns" de todos do Santuário. Todos faziam questão de cumprimentar Saori pelo aniversário, pelo noivado e pelo bebê. Ela usava o vestido que havia comprado com as amigas e olhava para a porta de instante em instante, pois já havia passado uma hora desde o horário marcado para o começo da festa e Seiya ainda não havia chegado.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Seiya finalmente apareceu. Depois de receber os cumprimentos dos amigos que o receberam, Seiya procurou por Saori e a encontrou conversando com Fleur, Hilda, Pearl e June. Antes de chamá-la, Seiya parou por um instante para observá-la. As outras garotas também estavam bonitas, mas Saori se destacava entre elas. Usava um vestido longo e bem justo, cor-de-rosa bem claro, com um decote em V na frente e que deixava parte de suas costas descobertas, que eram escondidas pela parte do cabelo que não estava presa. O gesso em seu braço esquerdo passava quase despercebido pela beleza da garota. Seiya se dirigiu até onde ela estava e a afastou das amigas.

- Você está mais do que linda hoje... – disse ele, beijando-a em seguida.

Os dois se dirigiram até a ampla sala de estar, que tinha sido transformada em uma pista de dança. Enquanto a música tocava, os casais dançavam debaixo de um teto que havia recebido uma decoração especial para parecer um céu estrelado. Seiya e Saori dançavam abraçados, enquanto os outros amigos também chegavam para dançar com suas namoradas.

Ikki e Pearl sorriam um para o outro. Ficara, de fato, mais comum ver o Fênix sorrir daquele jeito desde que ele começou a namorar a garota. Ele estava feliz por estar apaixonado, pois percebera que, melhor do que tentar esquecer Esmeralda de vez, seria lembrar dela com carinho como alguém que havia sido muito importante para ele.

- Não entendo por que os seus amigos te chamam de "rabugento", Ikki... – disse Pearl sorrindo

Ikki também sorriu.

- Eu era um pouco mais sério antes de conhecer você.

- Então quer dizer que você gostou muito de me conhecer, não foi? – brincou a garota

- Eu gosto muito de você... – disse ele um pouco mais sério – De verdade.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Ikki, muito mesmo... – disse a garota ainda sorrindo

Um pouco mais afastados dali, estavam Shun e June, que também dançavam juntos. June sentia-se muito feliz, pois, desde a época em que conhecera Shun e os dois se tornaram amigos, ela havia se apaixonado por ele. Shun, por sua vez, sempre considerara June uma amiga muito querida, a única amiga que tinha na Ilha de Andrômeda, na verdade. Só depois de reencontrá-la, no dia em que foi ao supermercado, percebeu que o que sentia por ela era bem mais forte que apenas amizade. Daquele dia em diante, sentira crescer em seu peito o verdadeiro sentimento que havia entre eles. Ficava mais forte a cada dia...

Shun lançou um olhar cheio de carinho à namorada, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso. Os dois se encararam durante alguns segundos.

- Eu te amo, June. – disse Shun quase ao ouvido da garota

- O quê...? – June pareceu não entender o que ouvia. Até mesmo o próprio Shun se surpreendera com a naturalidade com que havia pronunciado aquelas palavras.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu te amo, June. – disse ele com certeza na voz

- Shun! Eu também te amo! – disse ela sorrindo emocionada – Há um tempão...

Perto de Seiya e Saori, estavam Hyoga e Fleur que, como os outros, também dançavam abraçados. Fleur olhava com felicidade para o casal de amigos. Os dois iriam ter um bebê e se casar muito em breve... Será que o destino reservara algo assim para ela e Hyoga também? Desviou o olhar dos amigos e percebeu que o namorado não tirava os olhos dela. Ela sorriu para ele, que sorriu de volta e a beijou carinhosamente.

Hyoga pensava na aliança de noivado que havia comprado para Fleur. Depois de tudo o que os dois passaram, tinham mesmo sorte de estarem juntos e felizes como estavam naquele momento. Na verdade, ele sentia que, mais do que a sorte, havia sido o amor dele que os manteve juntos. Vendo-a dançar tão serena e delicadamente, Hyoga tinha certeza de que não poderia dividir sua vida com mais ninguém.

- Eu te amo, Fleur. Você é tudo para mim... – disse ele sorrindo depois de beijá-la

- Eu também te amo muito, Hyoga... – disse ela

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e depois se afastaram um pouco dos outros. A caminho de alguma outra sala onde pudessem ficar sozinhos, passaram por Shiryu, que estava sozinho. Ele procurava por Hilda. Desde o dia anterior, quando os dois haviam se beijado e, logo depois, interrompidos pelos amigos, ele ainda não havia falado a sós com a garota. Já começava a ficar impaciente. Precisava dizer que gostava mesmo dela, beijá-la mais uma vez. Resolveu caminhar pelo jardim da mansão, que, por causa da festa, estava decorado com típicas lanternas japonesas e alguns banquinhos para os convidados que desejassem tomar um pouco de ar puro. Nem precisou andar muito para encontrar a garota, que descansava sozinha em um dos banquinhos. Ele sentou ao lado dela.

- Shiryu... – disse ela ao vê-lo

- Eu estava procurando por você. – disse ele sorrindo

- Estava mesmo? Hilda também sorria. Não tinha mais motivos para fugir do rapaz.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hilda. – disse ele se aproximando lentamente dela

- Eu também estou apaixonada por você... – disse ela e logo os dois já se beijavam.

Enquanto isso, Seiya e Saori ainda dançavam abraçados , até que ela convidou:

- Vamos passear um pouco pelo jardim? Já estou um pouco cansada...

Seiya concordou e os dois se dirigiram ao jardim. Chegando lá, perceberam que não estavam sozinhos. Um outro casal se beijava em um dos banquinhos. Procuraram se afastar sem serem notados, mas não sem antes descobrir quem eram aqueles dois.

- Shiryu e Hilda... – disse Saori sorrindo ao reconhecê-los. Sabia que a amiga gostava de Shiryu.

- Eu também não sabia. Desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza. – disse Seiya sorrindo – E você, como está se sentindo, amor?

- Estou muito bem e tenho certeza de que o nosso bebê também está... – respondeu ela sorrindo

- Eu já te disse o quanto você está linda hoje?

- Aproveita pra dizer isso agora, porque não vai demorar para a minha barriga começar a crescer...

- E eu mal posso esperar pra isso acontecer! – disse ele envolvendo-a pela cintura

Os dois se olharam sorrindo e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Naquela noite, as estrelas pareciam brilhar especialmente, só para abençoar a futura união do casal.

- Você já percebeu que em breve nós seremos uma família de verdade? – perguntou Saori quando os dois pararam de se beijar

- Eu tenho pensado muito nisso. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Seiya e Saori estavam felizes com aquela situação, pois ambos nunca haviam sido parte de uma família "de verdade".

- Senhor, senhora e filhinho Ogawra... – disse Saori sorrindo – Eu queria que o nosso bebê fosse igualzinho a você...

- Não esqueça dos irmãozinhos dele. – disse Seiya brincando

- Irmãozinhos? – ela sorriu

- Claro! Nós temos que formar um time de futebol para ganhar o Campeonato Japonês daqui a alguns anos! – ele continuou

- Seiya! Como eu vou ficar depois de tantos filhos? – Saori também brincou

- Tem razão... E ainda tem as idades... – ele fingiu estar pensativo – Vamos ter que pedir a ajuda dos nossos amigos, então.

- Seiya!

Os dois riram um do outro por alguns segundos, até que os olhares se encontraram novamente cheios de carinho. Seiya deslizou a mão pelos longos cabelos roxos de Saori, que voavam com o vento, para afastá-los do rosto da amada, que sorriu meigamente para ele.

- Eu te amo, Saori...

- Eu te amo, Seiya...

Os dois se entregaram a mais beijos apaixonados. Ambos se sentiam muito felizes naquele momento. Não sabiam exatamente como seria a vida que levariam dali em diante, mas tinham certeza de uma coisa: estariam sempre juntos...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Obs: **Este foi o último e mais especial capítulo da fic "Cavaleiros Apaixonados". Esta foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi _. _

_Muito obrigada_ mais uma vez a todos que leram e deixaram reviews: Luka (você está fazendo falta!), Priscila (bjus, miga!), Bianca Potter (que coincidência!), Kk Higurashi (bem vinda, mana), Dani Kamiya, Jéssica (brigada!), CaHh Kinomoto, Poly Malfoy, Krishna de Fênix, Dark Lien (não precisa de protesto ).

Fiquei feliz de ter publicado a minha fic aqui, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Não posso prometer para agora, mas planejo trabalhar com carinho em uma continuação para esta fic. Muitos beijos para todos, enquanto não publico a minha próxima fic, ficarei com saudades!

Mary Ogawra


End file.
